One Piece Highschool!
by OnePieceForeverxx
Summary: Hey guys! My first Fanfic so please dont hate! This is about A fifteen year old named Chase Carver V and the straw hats together in one highschool! Pairings are as follows: NamixLuffy ZoroxRobin SanjixHancock UsoppxKaya OC(Chase)xVivi. This is a modern style version by the way. May eventually contain a fairy tail crossover. Please enjoy and dont forget to rate and reveiw! Cheers!
1. Chapter 1: The First Day of School

Chapter One: The First Day of School

** ***BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG rang my alarm as I basically fell out of my bed. "Damn" I cursed as I ran my hand through my unkept dark hair. I trudged to the bathroom that was connected to my room and looked in the mirror, bright purple eyes staring back at me. I walked out and opened the curtains, sun blinding my eyes. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw the sun rising, the light throughout the estate. Yes, I lived in a mansion,but, I lived alone. My parents had died in a car accident,I was only ten. Ever since then I had lived by myself, and sense my mansion was family inherited, I didn't have to pay any taxes on it. I was Chase Carver the fifth or V. Today was also my first day of high-school. Not only that, but it was a new school, The Thousand Sunny High. I was hoping to make friends this year, for everyone usually scared off by the fact that I had been living by myself for five years. I looked down at my Armitron wristwatch to see it was 7:00, an hour and fifteen minutes before school started. I grabbed the outfit I had chosen for that day out of my dresser, black jeans with a white v-neck, with black socks and black slip ons. I also wore three necklaces around my neck, all chains, one had a black cross on it, another had a small cross on it with a shining piece of metal with a diamond in it, and then the third was just a regular old chain. I jumped in the shower, got out in a smooth five minutes, and after drying off and getting fully clothed I exited my room, which didn't have as much stuff in it as you would think. There was a single bed in the corner, with a nightstand beside it. On the nightstand stood a lamp and a "Ihome" system which was basically a big alarm clock with speakers so that I could plug my ipod in. Then next to the nightstand stood my dresser. The entire right side of my room made up windows so I didn't really have anything there. Right Next to the door was my flat screen, with an Xbox below it. Beside that stood a bookshelf crammed with books and video games. Then at the end of the room was the entrance to the bathroom, which was just a regular bathroom plus all the elegant things that come with being rich. I stepped out into the large hall way, admiring how the sun shined through the skylights that were placed every few feet on the ceiling. Along the hallway were several doors that lead to guest bedrooms, offices, etc. My room was at the end of the hallway, the staircase was at the front. The hallway had elegant carpet running down in, the carpet also went down the stairs too. I jogged down the stairs to be greeted by my very open living room and kitchen. Since they were connected it was a very spacious room. The living room had a eight person couch in the middle, with a coffee table in front, and recliners on either side. In front of the coffee table was a fireplace, and a 84 inch Tv hanging above it, an xbox and a dvd player with this one. On the right side of the room was one giant window spanning through the living room to the kitchen. I walked through the living room and into my kitchen, which had all the latest stainless steel appliances, and if I had kept walking I would have entered a small room which was where my washer and dryer were located. I just decided to have cereal after looking at the time and seeing I only had forty minutes until school started. I poured my Captain Crunch into a bowl and was about to grab the milk when I decided I wasn't going to eat in complete silence. I walked to the stero-system I had in my living room next to the fireplace and played one of my nickelback CD's, the first song "I'd come for you" playing. After I had poured the milk, grabbed a spoon, and begun eating, it gave me time to think about my new school. On the brochure it showed a bright happy place, a five story building, the first floor having the lobby, the cafeteria, the gym, the nurses, things like that. Then the floors above went by class, the 2nd floor being freshman, the 3rd being sophomore, etc. To the left of the school there was a auditorium, for drama, chorus, band, and for any announcements that had to be made. Next to the auditorium was a huge field used for sports and such. Then to the right of the school was the parking lot. A cobblestone path connected all these, the path going south lead to the main gate, for there were walls all around the campus, there was a gate for the parking lot though. Overall it looked like a beautiful school and I was pretty excited about it. I was just hoping I would be able to make good friends. I finished my cereal and put the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher, they would be clean by the time I got back from school. I shut off my stereo and quickly ran back upstairs to grab my black jacket and aviator sunglasses. I also grabbed my ipod from my iphone, and reached into the drawer of my nightstand and grabbed my headphones. I rushed back down the stairs, checking that my security system was armed, and walked through the front door.

My eyes set on the fountain that sat in front of my house. it had lilypads and such in it, and of course, the soothing sound of the water cascading down into the bigger pool at the bottom. A garage was located at the left of my house, which had a Ford Mustang and Harley Davidson motorcycle in it, it was big, with room for two or three more cars. I pressed a button on my keys and the garage door opened, to my Harley Davidson. I was 15, so I had received my drivers license soon after that. Before I got onto the bike though I had to open the main gate. A stone wall surrounded the estate, the gate was made of black iron poles that connected together. I also armed the security system on the gate too, so if anything happened an alert would be sent to my iphone. There was a pressure pad beneath the gate, so as soon as I drove over it the gate would close and lock itself. I got on my Harley Davidson, not wearing a helmet. I started it up, accelerated a few meters, closing the garage door first. Then finally I accelerated on the bumpy cobblestone and out of the gate, on my way to Thousand Sunny High.


	2. Chapter 2: Lasting Impressions

**Hey Guys! I saw that I actually go some views so thank you! Well I just wanted to mention that this straw hat group may seem more mellow than they are in the manga or show, but thats just the way it is. Please tell me if you want me to change anything, like adding new characters or a cool plot line or just something like that! Thank you for veiwing and I love you all! Now heres where the straw hats and Chase collide! Enjoy!**

I rode into the parking lot, choosing an empty spot and cutting the engine, stepping off the bike and kicking out the kick stand. I had just barely begun to walk away and towards the entrance to the school when I heard a loud crash behind me to see my bike knocked over and for the most part, and behind it a worn looking blue ford focus with a new dent on the bumper. Immediately two boys exited the car and ran up towards me, bowing with their faces to the ground, "Were so sorry we hit your bike sir, please forgive us!" I squatted down and laid my hands on either shoulder "It's okay my good lads, I can just get another" I told them, truly not mad at all. We all rised and they both had big goofy grins on their faces. The one of the right turned serious though "i am still very sorry, please let me drive you home after school today" he said looking at me with black eyes. "If it means that much to you, then sure" I said, giving the guy a appreciative smile. He had a yellow t-shirt on with blue shorts, and some adidas running shoes on, he had raven black hair and freckles below his eyes, muscular too, like me. "My names Ace, it's nice to meet you" he said, holding out his hand. "Chase, Chase Carver" I said, shaking his hand and giving him a smile. "This is my brother Luffy" he said, pointing with him thumb. I looked over to see the teen staring off in the distance picking his nose. "LUFFY" Ace shouted, giving him a whack on the head. "Sorry Ace" he whimpered, "Yosh! nice to meet you!" he said giving me a thump on the back. He was wearing a red button up vest, with denim shorts and open toed sandals, he also wore a straw hat. "Im a sophomore and he's a freshman, what grade are you?" Ace asked politely. "I'm a freshman" I said back removing my sunglasses and jacket, swinging it over my shoulder. "I've decided your my friend" Luffy said, and with that he grabbed my arm and pulled me along through the parking lot to tree on the grounds where a group of people were conversing and such. "Luffy where are we going?" I asked politely, not offended by his behavior. "To introduce you to my nakama!" he shouted and lead me to the group on people underneath the tree...a tangerine tree? "GUYS I HAVE A NEW NAKAMA" Luffy shouted. "Oi whats your name again?" he asked. "Chase" I smiled. "HIS NAME IS CHASE" Luffy shouted. "Luffy! stop being so damn loud, im trying to sleep!" said a menacing voice. "Schools almost starting moss-head" said another voice, insulting the first. "WANNA GO LOVE COOK?!" the first voice asked. "BEING IT ON SHITTY-BASTARD" said the second voice, it sounded like they were going to fight when a girls voice broke in, "Enough Sanji and Zoro! We don't want to be rude in front of out new friend" she said, now looking at me. She was a red haired girl, with a white tank top and black shorts and sandals on, very pretty also. She walked over to me, "Nice to meet you Chase, my names Nami" holding out her hand, I shook it, "Nice to meet you also" I replied, looking into her brown eyes and smiling. "Hey get yours paws off Nami-swan!" said the second voice I had heard, a blond boy in a suit and dress shoes came stomping up to me, anger etched on his face. "Im sorry sir, I was only accepting the greeting she offered me" I said in a calm voice, as he stalked towards me I didn't move an inch. "Sanji-san it's okay, he was just saying hi" Nami said, rolling her eyes. "Oh...okay" Sanji said, stopping in front of me. "Sanji, it's a pleasure" he said, " A pleasure for me also" I said, shaking his outstreched hand. He had piercing blue eyes and was that...curly eyebrows? Than an adorable little reindeer ran up to me and looked up at me with big brown eyes, "My names Chopper, at your service!" he said in a squeaky voice, which made me chuckle. I bent down, "My names Chase, and please, im at your service" I told him, patting his red hat that sat between his antlers, it had a white X in the middle of it. He squeaked in surprise from the touch and scurried behind a boy with cotton black pants and a hawian shirt on, with running shoes. _Interesting style _I thought. "I am the great mighty Usopp! You should be blessed by my presence!" he said loudly. I gave a little laugh, "Oh and I am surely blessed by your presence mister Usopp, Im Chase, it's a blessing to meet you" I smiled at him, turning to the side and winking at Luffy, making him laugh loudly and obnoxiously. The guy had curly black hair, with black eyes to match. "Oh...really?!" he said losing his composure for a moment, then gaining it back quickly "Of course it is, for I am the Great Usopp-"It's not very nice to be so arrogant in front of our new friend Usopp" said another girls voice. I turned to see another pretty girl with raven black hair and blue eyes, wearing a white button up shirt and black jeans, she also appeared to be reading, with a history book in her hand. She looked at me with a smile "Im Robin, it's nice to meet you" I smiled back "It's nice to meet you too". Then two more boys walked up to the group, one with a black afro, and the other a very big man, with blue hair and sunglasses on. "Franky Brook meet out new nakama, Chase!" shouted Luffy once more. "Nice to meet you Chase-sama!" the one named Brook said, he was a skeleton, but in the world of the grand line, it looked quite normal. "it's nice to meet you too" I said with a smile. He also wore a suit like Sanji, but it was more old fashioned. "Oi Im Franky,cola?" he offered, holding out a bottle. "Sure, thank you" I said, taking the bottle and giving a big gulp. He was wearing a hawaiian shirt and worn jeans with open toed sandals. _They sure like sandals dont they?_ i thought. "Zoro, Introduce yourself!" Nami shouted at him, knocking him in the head. he turned to me, glaring at me with green eyes, "Hi" he said, and then fell asleep again. He had green hair, he was wearing a white shirt with black sweatpants and black boots. "So we got a new straw hat huh?" said a mean sounding voice. "Get out of here Arlong" said Nami, glaring at the big imposing bully. "What are you going to do about it bitch?" he asked, and with that I simply turned to Luffy and asked him to hold my coat. He took it in confusion, "Why?" he asked. "You'll see" i replied calmly, and with that calmly walked over to the bully and stood in front of him. "What is it you want from these people?" I asked him. "Nothing,I was just inquiring as to why they would let a prick like you hang out with them" he sneered. "Why would you say that?" i asked him. "Well your a rich prep who buys everything with his parents money" he sneered once again. "My parents died in a car accident when I was ten and I've been living alone for five years, so it's actually my money" I told him calmly. "Well...well..." quickly losing his bluster and turning away muttering curses under his breath as he walked away. "Wait Chase...you have no parents and you've been living alone for five years?!" Nami said. I nodded and the straw hat crew gasped, excluding Luffy who stood there holding my jacket and looking confused and Zoro who was sleeping. All of the sudden the bell rang, signaling us that we had to hurry to our classes,I took my jacket back from Luffy who was still looking confused, I gave my thanks and tan into the school, looking for room 401, my homeroom.

I walked into the room, seeing Nami as one of my new friends, sitting in the back, it seemed everyone else had made it there before me. The teacher looked up from his desk seeing me and stood up immidately with a smile. "Im nice to meet you Chase" he said holding out his hand. "Its nice to meet you too " I said shaking his hand. "Class, Meet Chase Carver V" he said, the class saying "Hi Chase" in that cliche bored tone. I smiled at them and took a seat next to Nami, draping my Jacket on my seat and sitting down. "So did you say you were rich?" Nami asked with a glint in her eyes. I sighed "Yes, I am...sadly thats why most girls are attracted to me, I wish a girl could like me for who I am, but they always think im crazy because i've lived alone for five years" I said turning to her. "Oh...Im sorry" she said turning and staring back at . _Great, I've scared her off_ I thought. "So what classes do you have?" she asked. I turned to her in shock but quickly gained my composure "Math, drawing, Lunch, Gym, and History" I told her. "Looks like i have drawing and gym with you!" she smiled, and I returned the smile. "Alright class, go to your period one lesson!" Mr. Shanks instructed, and kids started filing out of the room. "Cya at drawing Chase!" Nami waved as she left the classroom, "Cya" I waved back, picking up my jacket and heading for my period One class. I entered and saw Robin and Brook seated at the other side of the room, I took a seat next to Robin and Brook, greeting them with a smile. "Hello Chase-sama, how was homeroom?" Robin asked with a kind voice. "Good, Nami was in there with me and I figured that I had Drawing and Gym with her" I said. "Yohoho! I believe I have Gym with you!" Brook said. "I have drawing with you" Robin said with a smile. "Excuse me, but when you guys are done talking I'll continue the lesson" the teacher said, . "Im sorry sir it was my fault, please continue" I told him. "Thank you" he said, and he spent the rest of the time talking about how the rest of the year would lay out. Once the bell rang me and Robin said goodbye to Brook and decided to walk to drawing together. "So how did your parents die?, if you dont mind me asking" Robin asked. "Not at all, they died in a car accident" I replied, a bittersweet smile on my face. "Im very sorry to hear that, my parents are dead too" she said. "They were murdered, I live with my grandparents now, we still dont know who the killer is though" she said sadly. "Im sorry to hear that" I said putting my hand on her shoulder. "Thank you- she was interupted by someone shoving me out into the middle of the spacious area where all the lockers were located. "Well well well we meet again new straw hat" said a familiar mean sounding voice. "Arlong- Robin was once again interupted, "Shut up". I walked over to Robin and asked her to hold my jacket and she conceded. By this point a whole crowd of people were surrouding us egging up Arlong to beat up the "rich kid" or " the orphan". "Im going to beat your ass up" Arlong smiled evilly. "Why?" I asked him, looking him right in his cruel eyes. "Your rich and stupid thats why" Arlong said and threw a punch. I simply side stepped and asked "A real reason perhaps?" I asked. Arlong growled in frustration and tried to punch me, but this time I caught his fist and looked straight into his eyes,"Im sorry I have to do this" I said, jumping up, and using the force of my elbow and my momentum, I struck his arm between the forearm and the bicep consequently breaking his arm. He was then left on the ground moaning in pain, I walked back to Robin and took my jacket back, thanking her for holding it. Everyone just stared in shocked silence, and let me and Robin through as we made our way to drawing class. Drawing class passed quickly, with the company of Robin,Nami,Franky, and Chopper. As I made my way to lunch I heard whisperings of how I broke Arlong's arm, and was surprised I had not gotten in trouble yet, but I was also thankful for that. I sat down at the table where my friends were sitting, and was greeted with hello's and smiles, which made me feel really good inside. "Hey Chase, give us your phones number so that we can call and text you!" Nami suggested, and everyone else agreed. "My number is 207-680-6099" I said. "Now we'll just send you text telling you who we are and then you can add us as your contacts!" Nami said, everyone did as she said and soon my phone vibrated nine times. "Hey guys would you like mcdonalds, we still have two hours till lunch ends" I asked. "YES" everyone practically shouted, "Luffy please text your brother to ask if we may use his car, and ask him to send me a text on my number so that I may add him" I asked Luffy. "Yosh!" Luffy said, texting Ace on his phone, it seemed that he got serious with anything that had to do with food. "While Luffy's doing that, what do you guys want?" I asked, bringing up my notes on my iphone. There was an assortment of soda's, burgers, and sides, but eventually I got it all written down. "Okay I think thats everyone...I want fifty big macs and fifty fries please" Luffy interupted me. "Luffy dont ask him to pay so much you idiot" Zoro said. "Don't worry about it my friends, I have all the money you could dream of and more,I'll buy however much Luffy needs" I said with a smile. "That much money..." Nami muttered. "I take it your brother said yes?" I asked Luffy, my phone vibrated, so I knew the answer. "Alright guys we'll be back in a half an hour or so" I told them, and walked with an excited Luffy out to his brothers car.

We got back half an hour later, as I had promised, Luffy's order had taken the bulk of the time. I got looks from everyone as I walked towards my friends with steaming mcdonalds. I watched them all eat once I had given them their food, all looking pleased. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were playing around with their fries, putting them up their noses and such. Sanji was preparing the food for them, making the food look as good as it possibly could before the girls at it. Zoro sipped his mountain dew and appeared to be sleepy. Franky was deciding weather to drink his cola or his coke, and Brook was humming as he stuffed the snack wrap I got him in his mouth. "Arn't you going to eat?" Zoro asked me. "I already ate an apple and drank some water, but thank you for asking Zoro-kun" I said. "I heard you broke Arlongs arm today, and did it pretty expertly too" there was a pause, "Do you any type of karate?" he asked now looking at me. "I do mixed martial arts and street fighting also some tai kuan do, I also dabble in some kendo" I told him. "I practice in kendo and mixed martial arts" Zoro said. "If you'd ever want to train with me I have an entire gym and dojo dedicated to that sort of thing" I offered. "I'll definitly think about" Zoro said, flashing what I thought was a rare smile, but I didn't know him enough to be sure. Lunch soon ended, everyone thanked me for the food, Nami even giving me a peck on the cheek which made me blush alittle. My other two classes wern't bad I had all my friends in gym, and had Zoro Sanji and Robin in history. The bell rang in fourth period, which signaled the end of the school day. I said my goodbyes to Robin, Zoro, and Sanji and walked out into the parking lot to meet Luffy and Ace at his car. "Heya Chase! ready to be chauffeured home?" Ace said, opening the backseat door for me. "Thank you Ace" I said, as I stepped in and closed the door. Ace got in the vehicle and started up the engine, trying to make his way out of the parking lot, for alot of the students drove themselves to school. Luffy rolled down the window and stuck his head out like a dog, "Hey Ace, would you like me to pay for your bumper?" I asked him." Oh no no, if anything we should be paying you" Ace said. "Dont worry, I have plenty of money to get another" I said with a smile. "Five more minutes till destination" said Ace's GPS, which Luffy seemed completely fascinated by. "HOW DID IT DO THAT?!" Luffy shouted. "Magic" Ace said sarcastically, knocking him in the head. "What do your parents do for a living?" Ace asked. "My parents have been dead for five years, I've been living alone for that time also" I replied. "Oh my! Five years you've been living alone?!" Ace said, shock evident on his face. "Yes, but don't worry, im used to it" I told him. "Well just call me if you need anything alright?" Ace said as we entered through the gate. "Here you are Chase, and because of what we've done, let us take you home from shcool for the rest of the year?" Ace offered. "Of course, and if you ever need gas money or money for that bumper give me a call" I told him with a wink. They both stared at my house for a moment, Luffy having a childlike look on his face, his mouth gaping and his eyes huge. "You may go look around if you'd like Luffy" I told him. "REALLY?! SWEET!" He shouted and ran towards the front door. Ace cut the engine and got out "Thank you, my little brother has little to no manners, Im surprised you let him" he said. "Don't worry, I just thought he'd like to see it" I told him with a smile. As I made my way to my house Luffy seemed to be inspecting my pool, and then realizing that I was almost at the door, sprinted to it and was bouncing on the balls of his feet. I made it to the door, unlocking it and disabling the security system. "Wow... they both said, looking all around the room they had entered. Feel free to look around, and try not to break anything, I'll be in the kitchen" I told them. I made coffee for two because I guessed that Ace would come, knowing he would probably easily tire from the antics of Luffy. Two minutes later he entered the spacious room and made his way over to me. "My my Chase this is one nice house you have! Do you have to pay taxes on anything?" Ace said with a worried expression on his face. I offered him coffee and shook my head "The property is family inherited so everything thats wtihin the property I don't have to pay taxes for". "Wow thats really convenient, not going to lie this place will be perfect for the whole crew to hang out" Ace said. "Yeah, now that I have friends I'll probably invite you guys over pretty often" I said with a smile. "Now that you have friends? You didn't have any before?" Ace asked curiously. "Well at my old schools everyone was scared off by the fact I had lived by myself for a time" I told him sadly. "Im sorry to here that, but now you have friends that'll always be here for you!" he said, flashing a smile and draining his coffee cup, and I took suit. "ACE THIS IS SOOOOOOO COOOOOOLLLLL WE GOTTAAA COME OVER AGAINNNN REALLLY SOOOON" Luffy shouted running down the stairs. "You didn't break anything right Luffy?" Ace asked. "AYE SIR" Luffy shouted in a childish voice. "Im sorry he's so stupid" Ace apoligized putting his head in his hands. "Don't worry about it, I judge people more for their heart and spirit than their intelligance" I told him. "Thank you for everything Chase" Ace said with a smile, walking towards the door with his brother, "THANK YOU CHASSSEEE" Luffy shouted too. "Your very welcome, it was the least I could do, you guys have a good night" I said after them. "Remember, call me if you need anything!" Ace said waving before he got in the car. I gave him the thumbs up and watched them leave the property. I immidiately set the security systems back to armed, and went upstairs to my room to get undressed.

I looked at my watch 6:00, still had a few hours to kill before I had to go to bed so I turned on the xbox and inserted one of my favorite games, Metro 2033. I had played for twenty minutes or so when my phone vibrated. I paused the game and took my phone out of my sweatpants pocket, a text from Zoro it seemed. _Do you think I could come over tomorrow?- Zoro. Yeah of course, you can ride home with Me,Ace, and Luffy-me. Do you drive them home?-Zoro. No they drive me home, they wrecked my Harley Davidson this morning, so they offered to drive me home for the rest of the year-me. A Harley Davidson?! and your not mad?!-Zoro. Not really, I can just buy another if I really need one-me. Wow...well im going to bed, night-Zoro. Night-me._ Of course once I was done the conversation I had a feeling that he to was astonished as to just how much money I had. My phone then vibrated once again, this time it was Nami. _Hey Chase can you come pick me up?-Nami. Of course, just give me your address and we'll be all set, any particular reason why?-me. Well your the only one of our nakama who can drive and I had a pretty bad arguement with my parents so I just need to get out of here.-Nami. Of course-me. _She then texted her address and I immidiately grabbed my jacket and ran down the stairs,opening the door and closing it behind me,I didn't want to keep Nami waiting.

I had picked her up in my mustang, and as we entered through the gate, she gasped at my house. "This...this is where you live?!" Nami asked. "Yes" I answered simply. We got out of the car, and got her stuff out of the trunk. "Any particular day you want to go back to your parents house?" I asked her. "Well I packed stuff for a couple days...till monday?" she asked sheepishly. "Of course, come I'll make us some coffee" I told her, and we entered the estate, the lights making it look cozy. I hung my jacket on the coatrack next to the door, Nami did likewise. I set the coffee going and let Nami get comfortable, I went upstairs really quick to text Ace. _I'll be driving myself home for a few days, You can start taking me home again on monday, sorry for the inconvenience-me. Alright little bro, you stay safe on the road-Ace. Little bro?_ I thought. It gave me a warm feeling inside. I made my way back downstairs to see Nami had already prepared our two coffees. "Thank you Nami" I told her with a smile, taking a seat at the island. "No problem" she replied, taking a seat next to me. "So Chase do you do anything for a living?" she asked after taking a sip of her coffee. "Well I get money from companies that my parents used to own, so I never really need to work. but I can play the guitar, fix my vehicles, cook some things, I study in some medicines, I like to read, I practice martial arts, things like that" I finished. Nami looked stunned at what I said. "You okay Nami?" I asked her. she snapped out of it "Yeah im fine sorry" she said. I took another sip of coffee "What do your parents do for a living" I asked. "Well I actually just live with my mom, and shes a banker" Nami said. _That explains the interest in money_ I thought. "Cool,and just so you know, I promised your mom I would take care of you for however long you stay here" I told her, a light blush begining to crawl over her cheeks. "T-thank you" she said, looking down at her empty coffee cup. I took the cups and put them in the sink, "Would you like to know where you'll be sleeping?" I asked. "Of course!" she said excitedly, and followed me up the stairs. The room I gave her was a guest bedroom that was right across from mine. It had a simple elegance that Nami seemed to like. It had a bed dresser and desk in it, and with a bathroom on the side. Windows coverd the front of the room. "Wow Chase this is really nice!" she said, entering and looking around. "You have your own bathroom too" I said pointing at the door. "If you need anything just call me okay?" I said. "I'll be in the room next to mine" I said. She nodded her appreciation and I closed the door, turning to go into my music room. It was a samll room really, with enough room to fix a keyboard, a acoustic and a stand, and a small bookshelf. I sat on the stool that was in front of the ketboard and picked up the acoustic, i decided to play Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It was a song my father had sang for me when I was younger.

_When I see your smile,_

_tears run down my face,_

_I can't replace_

_and now that im strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_and I know I'll find deep inside me i can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_its okay_

_its okay_

_its okay_

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer nights grow shorter I can show you I'll be the one_

_i will never let you fall_

_let you fall_

_i'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_cuz your my you're my_

_my_

_my true love_

_my whole heart_

_please dont throw that away_

_cause im here_

_for you_

_so please dont walk away_

_please tell me you'll stay_

_Ohhh stay_

_ohhh use me as you will pull my strings just for a thrill I know I'll be okay though my skies are turning grey grey grey_

_i will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll there for you through it all_

_even if saving you sends me to heaven._

I finished the song tears streaming down my face. Then Nami dropped on the floor from the doorway, she'd clearly been eavesdropping. I wiped the tears off my face. "You okay Nami?" I asked. "I am but your clearly not" she said with a sad smile, and gave me a hug. I blushed alittle, "It's just hard sometimes I guess" I sniffled "The shit I got today didn't hep much either" "Well just know that we are here for you!" Nami said with a smile and walked out, back to her room. I looked at my watch, 9:00, sense it was only wednesday I still had two more days of school, so I decided to go to bed. I quickly stopped by Nami's room to tell her thank you and that I would wake her up a bit early for breakfast tomorrow so that she could take a shower after she ate. "Thank you so much Chase, I havent even known you for a day and your already letting me stay at your house for a few days" Nami said. "Do you normally go to our other nakama's houses when you get in a fight with your mom?" I asked her. "Yeah, but it was awhile before i actually did though" she said, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Dont worry about it, sleep well Nami-san" i told her, closing the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

The next morning I had woken Nami up as I had promised, I had already eaten so I could train, I had made waffles downstairs for her to eat. I was in the gym lifting fifty pound weights in each hand when Nami burst in, asking me where the shower was. "Chase wheres the- she stopped mid sentence and stared at me. I was built, with toned muscles all throughout my body, my abdominals or abs attracting Nami's attention the most. "I-i was just wondering where the s-shower was" Nami said sheepishly. I got up and set the weights effortlessly down on the rack. I put my tank top on that I had thrown on the floor and put it on. "You do realize there was a shower in your bathroom right?" I asked turning to her at the entrance of her room. "A real reason perhaps as to why you interupted me?" I asked arching an eyebrow. "Well I actually wanted to compliment you as to how good those waffles were, kinda tasted like Sanji's cooking actually" she said. "Sanji cooks? Thats cool" I said, letting her pass into her room. I entered mine and closed the door behind me. I picked out my outfit for today, some boot-cut jeans with a black t-shirt and grey jacket over it.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed, brushing my teeth afterwards. I grabbed my aviator sunglasses and ran down the stairs to clean up the kitchen, to find Nami had already cleaned it up actually. I walked back up the stairs, knocking on Nami's door before entering. She was dressed in a white low cut t-shirt with a small black hoodie and tight fitting pants to match. She was also wearing black heels. "Ready to go?" I asked her. "Yes" she said and we made our way down the stairs and out the door to my mustang.

Once we cleared the gate and such I turned the radio on, Bulletproof love by Pierce the Veil coming on. "Oh I love this song!" Nami smiled from the passenger side. "I do too" I said. " Zoro is going to be coming over afterschool today, Im not sure if he's sleeping over or not but I just thought I'd let you know" I told her. "Oh...when did you make plans for this" she asked, looking kind of deflated. "He actually texted me just before you did last night" I told her, keeping my eyes on the road. "Oh, well I think you should invite everyone over for the weekend tomorrow" Nami said with a bright smile. "Sounds like a good idea, I'll propose it during lunch. Make sure no one gets anything though, Im going out to the corner store and buying everyone a pizza and chips, I'll also get drinks based on what I got people yesterday" i told her. "Sweet! Thanks!" Nami said. "No problem" I said as we arrived in the school parking lot.

I goto uto f the car and Nami did likewise. "Hopefully Ace wont total this like he did my bike" I said with a chuckle. Ace didn't this time, although he did park behind my mustang. "WOW CHASE YOU HAVE A REALLY NICE CAR" Luffy shouted as he got out. "Thank you Luffy" I said. "At least we didn't total it like last time eh?" Ace said with a chuckle. "Agreed" I said with a little laugh, I said goodbye to Ace and with that me, Nami, and Luffy then decided to make our way over to our little tree. "HEY GUYS CHASE HAS A MUSTANG" Luffy shouted as I came over with the group. "REALLY?!" Usopp and Chopper shouted at the same time. "YEAH" Luffy shouted back. Robin gave a giggle, Franky looked at me differently, with respect? Brook was expressionless (he was a skeleton) and Zoro raised an eyebrow, but then went back to sleep. Sadly the bell rang before I could get a game of soccer going with the guys, but their was always gym time. Math was kinda boring, but I had Brook and Robin to keep me company. In drawing my nakama found out I was a pretty decent artist, for I had drawn a portrait of all of us together, and decided to hang it up on my wall.

It was lunch and the straw hat crew ,minus me, was sitting at the same table as yesterday. "So how do you guys like Chase so far?" Ace came over and asked us. There was an assorted amount of "goods" and "awesomes", which made Ace smile. "Stay friends with him guys, you guys are the first friends he's had in five years" Ace said with a sad smile. "Why?!" came a collective question from the table. "He told me that everyone was scared off by the fact that he had been living by himself for so long" Ace said. "i dont judge him at all for that!" Chopper squeaked. "He seems like a good person" Robin said. "I dont mind him, as long as he keeps his paws off Robin-chwan and Nami-swan" Sanji said. "Hes a swordsmen like me" Zoro said simply. "HE HAS A MUSTANG" Usopp an Luffy shouted at the same time. "You guys do realize he has all of our interest right?" Nami said once everyone had stopped talking. "He plays instruments" Brook said curiously. "Yes, he was playing the guitar last night, his voice was quite beautiful too" Nami recalled. "He can cook?" Sanji said seeming mildly surprised. "Yes, me made me really good waffles this morning" Nami said. "YOUR STAYING AT HIS HOUSE?!" Sanji said in anger. "Sanji stop being stupid, I had another argurement with my mom, plus you cant drive anyways!" Nami replied knocking him on the head. "Stupid Ero-Cook" Zoro muttered. "WHAT WAS THAT MOSSHEAD" Sanji retorted. "WANNA GO CURLY BROWS" Zoro shouted back. "ALRIGHT LETS-Hey guys look it's Chase...with pizza?!" Luffy shouted. Nami giggled, for she had known about it all along. I walked over and set down the food and letting them chow down. I handed Ace a sub that ordered for him, i found out from Nami that he didn;t like pizza so I got him that instead. "t-thanks Chase you didn't have to do that you know" Ace said thankfully, sinking his teeth into it. "Dont worry, I decided I'd buy everyone food again, I probably will as long as im here" i said. "Thats really nice of you" Ace said. "Yeah" I answered simply, looking out the window at a certain tangerine tree, and I smiled.

My day ended nicely, me saying goodbye to Robin and Sanji, and Zoro and I walking out to my car to meet Nami there. They bickered over shotgun, until I took out a quarter and asked who wanted heads and who wanted tails. Nami said Heads and Zoro said tails. Heads was the winner Nami entering the car triumphantly, leaving Zoro to skulk in the back. I drove them both safely to my house, parking the mustang in the garage and entering my house, once again disabling the security systems.

"You guys need anything to eat or drink?" I asked. Both shook their heads, Nami made her way up the stairs, and Zoro waiting for me to lead him to the dojo. I led him to the dojo, it was the room next to the music room,i left him in there so I could quickly change for training. I entered to see that had already fetched his katana's from my car. I did some warm up stretches before grabbing my own two katana's and facing him. "Any ground rules?" i asked him. "Just give it your all" he said with a grin and lunged at me with all three of his katana's, the third one clenched between his teeth. I jumped back from his attack and blocked his sword coming in from the left. He tried to slash with his right and then rapidly put in a jab with his left but I blocked both of them and went to kick his feet out from under him but he managed to jump back. We looked at each other, both interested at the others amount of skill. "How did you learn to do this?" Zoro asked. "I taught myself,not much to do when you live alone after all" I replied with a wink. Zoro looked quite impressed, and then charged at me once again, we fought for two more hours, neither besting the other. Zoro declined my offer to drive him home, saying he didn't live far from where I lived, and thanked me for the training.

I knocked softly on Nami's door and entered to make sure she was doing well, and she was on her bed using her laptop, doing some history homework by the looks of it. "Hey Nami, you doing good?" I asked her. "Yeah thanks" she said, not taking her eyes from her laptop. "Alright, I might as well get my homework going then" I told her and politely left the room and closed the door behind me. I went into my room and sat down on my desk that was located next to my tv and gamechair. I started up my alienware computer,it was my gaming computer mainly, but I decided I'd also use it for school. I worked on it for about an hour or so and got it done. I shut down the computer and stretched, for I had lost feeling in my feet. It was only eight o'clock but I decided to go to bed early so I'd feel refreshed for tomorrow. I wished Nami a good night, and figured that she wanted pancakes for breakfast tomorrow. I entered my room, and laid down on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling, thinking of how great my life was going in just a matter of two days. I texted all my friends goodnight, and got text back from them. Turning off my phone and staring up at the ceiling again, I thanked the good lord above for what I had, and with that, closed my eyes into deep slumber.

I woke up, not feeling well at all. I was dizzy, nasuious, and my vision was clouded for some reason. I staggered to Nami's room opening the door and shaking her awake. "Nami...nami...nami... I then fell to the floor and everything had gone black. I woke up to see Nami,Chopper,Ace,and Luffy all surrounding me, with worried expressions on their faces. "Hey guys...how long was I out?" I asked them in a sick voice. "Thirty minutes or so" Chopper replied. "You need to rest and not get up for most of the day okay? We'll collect any homework you have at school" Chopper continued. "Alright doc, you guys drive safe alright? Sorry i couldn't make you pancakes Nami" I apologized. "That should be the least of your worries right now" Nami said with a worried frown. "Dont you guys worry about me, just go have fun at school today, if I feel better, I'll buy you guys lunch and bring it to ya, okay?" I told them. They all nodded and wished me to feel better, Nami leaving last, concern evident on her face.

I actually got better in two hours or so, I spent the time playing xbox and training, completely ignoring Chopper's instructions. I got dressed and showered and such, choosing to wear a sweater and some jeans. I bought KFC for everyone, and they were all very excited when I entered the cafiteria with their food. "GUYS IT'S CHASE" Luffy shouted. "We know dumbass" Zoro said. "You shouldn't be talking, moss-head" Sanji replied. "WANNA GO LOVE COOK" Zoro shouted back at him. "ANYTIME SHITTY BASTARD" Sanji replied raising his foot for a kick. "Now now both of you calm down, eat your food alright?" I told them, handing them both buckets of chicken. "Thank you Chase!" everyone said, "Your welcome my friends, please enjoy" I told them with a smile, taking the one empty seat by Luffy. Robin and Nami preferred salad, so after I went to olive garden I had grabbed two gourmet salads for them. Luffy finished his twentieth chicken basket, and looked at me "Im still hungary, do you have any more?!". "No Luffy Im sorry, I'll get you good stuff later okay?" I said to him. The bell rang and we exited the Cafiteria, heading up the stairs to our classes.

Then Arlong came along beside us, with his arm in a cast, and a ugly smile on his face. "What do you want Arlong?" Nami asked in anger. "To pay little Chase here for my arm" Arlong said menacily, and with that he pushed me off the stairs, three floor fall. There were many screams heard as I was dropping down to the lobby. For a moment it was like time slowed, and with crystal clear clarity my mind made me put my legs below me to break my fall as best as possible. I righted myself, just before crashing to the ground. I managed to land in a roll, but I had still broken my leg. As I was on the ground looking up, I saw that Luffy had punched Arlong off too, out of anger of course. Ignoring the burning pain in my leg I got up and hurried to where Arlong was going to fall. He was screaming on his way down, but immidiately stopped as soon he realized I caught him. He just stared at me with complete shock, no knowing what to say. In a shaky voice I told him "A man once told me to treat everyone as best you can, no matter what they do to you. I hope you take my words to heart and maybe learn a thing or two about kindness and respect". With that I dropped him on the ground and passed out from the pain.

I woke up on the ground, with my Nakama having worried expressions on their faces as they surrounded me. I got up...with no pain in my leg?! "Chase get down you could hurt yourself even more!" Nami cried. "Guys...for some reason it doesn't hurt" I told them. "WHAAAAAAAAA?!" cried my entire group of friends. "I dunno it just dosent hurt!" I said. _What the hell is going on with me?!_ I thought. Then all of the sudden my leg...fell of, it looked as if it had been sliced clean. We all just stood their for a minute, all in awe as my leg was sitting right there in front of me. I looked back at them. They were shocked. The whole school went quiet, and then I fell backwards to be met by cold darkness.

Hey guys! I know the endings kinda a mystery ya know, how did that happen? Well Im honestly not going to give an explanation for it, and just let you guys think whatever you want about it. Anyways thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed! I also wanted to mention that this story will mainly be lots of fluff between all the pairings and stuff, but I will always throw some action and heart break in there before you get too bored, have a wonderful day!


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery

It had been three months sense the incident, and sense then I had been in psychical therapy, with a new, Metal, leg. It was called "Augmentation", and it was working great. I had been back at my house for a week, and I was going back to school the next day. I had gotten text and cards and flowers and balloons and all these things that made me happy. The thing that probably affected me the most was the fact that Arlong had promised me in my hospital room that he would change himself, so this never happened to anyone else. No one still knows what happened, but hey, I think it was all for the better, I changed Arlong! I had not seen my friends in six months and I couldn't have been any more excited to see them tomorrow.

I heard there was also a couple new additions to our crew, and some couples had gotten together, so I was really pleased with that also. I had been able to see Ace though, he had been taking care of me when I needed it all this time, and me and him had a brotherly bond that was strong, not as strong as his and Luffy's of course but, certainly good enough for me. I was standing in my living room,holding a mug of coffee,looking at the setting sun, having "Road to Victory" by Veigar Margeirsson, when I heard my door open behind me. I had no shirt on exposing my muscled chest, and I was wearing black sweatpants with no socks, exposing my metal toes. I also had a mysterious white streak that ran through my unruly dark hair.

It was Ace of course, coming to check on me before my first day of school in six months. "You nervous baka?" Ace asked me. "More excited than that...baka" I winked handing him a cup of coffee. "I think your going to like your homecoming" Ace said with a smile. "And why would you think that?" I said jokingly. "Well for starters Luffy and Nami got together, Zorro and Robin got together, Sanji and Hancock got together, and Usopp and one our new friends Kaya also got together" Ace said with a grin. I whistled, "Looks like I'll be the single friend handing out relationship advice" I laughed, finishing my coffee.

"Your not completely out of luck my brother" Ace said with a laugh. "Why?" I asked curious. "Well another one of our new friends is named Vivi, she's been inquiring about you almost as soon as we told her about you, and was ecstatic when she found out you'd be coming tomorrow" Ace said with a grin. "R-really? is she genuine?" I asked, wondering if i'd like the answer. "She's probably as unique as you can get, and cute too" he said with a wink. "Baka" I muttered, which got a laugh from Ace. "She'll probably end up living with you too, she's been living with me and Luffy, her parents died so she has no home" Ace said sadly. "Dont you worry, I have plenty of room in this house" I said with a wink. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked Ace. "Yeah, she go's to a different school, she's from a school called "Fairy tail" he said. "Wow nice, you'll have to introduce me sometime!" I said. "Yeah, well I gotta go bro, goodluck for tomorrow, you may or may not need it" Ace said with a sly wink, and slipped through the door before I could ask him what that was supposed to mean. I sighed, heading up my stairs to my room, wondering what exactly would await me the next day, and filled with excitement to see my Nakama again after so long.

Hey guys! Sorry for the short Chapter! I basically took this chapter to explain what happened during the small time skip and the new pairings, so prepare for lots of cute couple moments! ;D Please give me any constructive criticism if you have any, and of course if you want anything added or whatever just mention it to me in a review! Cheers, Chapter five should be up pretty soon!


	5. Chapter 5:Homecoming

**Hey guys! I realize this is one big chapter, somewhere around 5,000 words I think. I know I may have explained things alittle too much but thats just the way it is. Also in the previous chapter fairy tail was mentioned, and Ace and Lucy were mentioned together. Don't worry you Nalu ffans, Lucy is going to dump Ace for Natsu later so it's all good. Have a wonderful day and Enjoy!**

I woke up at three in the morning the next day, determined to get some training in before I went off to school. The reason I hadn't see my Nakama for so long was because the docters ordered me to have no interactions with others until my leg was all better, it now was and I couldn't **wait** to see my friends once again. With the many months I had been recovering I had also managed to get used to my leg for training, which made me happy. I didn't want to be in any disadvantage if I had to get in a fight, plus my leg also gave me an advantage. It was bulletproof. I also had been practicing on the guitar while I was recovering, so I was going to propose me and Brook start a band.

Once I got done training I texted all my friends, telling them that I'd be there within the hour, I got text back, all sounding really happy and excited. I quickly hopped in the shower, I had decided to go alittle fancy today, wearing black slacks, black slip ons, a dark red dress shirt with a black tie and a black vest. I also put a pocketwatch on, one my dad had given me to use on special occasions. _This was certainly a special occasion after all_ I thought. After eating some cereal, I grabbed my black fleece and headed out the door, excited for my friends, and nervous to meet this new girl Ace had spoken about.

I parked in the student parking lot, with my new Harley Davidson, and got off, taking of my Aviator sunglasses. I hadn't walked two steps when I heard a crash behind me, I looked around to see Ace get out of his focus with a sheepish grin on his face. I just keeled over in laughter and Ace did the same. "I don't think Im buying motercycles anymore" I said finishing my laughter. "Yeah, Im almost positive that wouldn't be a good idea anymore" Ace laughed, and wishing me to have a good day as he walked ahead towards the school. I looked back at my bike and sighed, at least I could sell it for parts right?

I focused back at the school grounds and saw my big group of friends, all them under our tangerine tree, talking and laughing,(and cuddling of course) and tears welled up in my eyes. I had missed them so much, the only friends I had in five years, right in front of me. I ran towards them, "NAKAMA" I shouted. They all turned their heads and saw me running towards them, "CHASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" My friends shouted, us colliding in a giant pig pile. "We've missed you so much!" Chopper said holding onto my leg. "NOW I CAN HAVE GOOD FOOD" Luffy shouted, thumping me on the back. "I see the months haven't worn you down, my fellow swords-men" said Zoro, giving me a rare smile. "Thats how you greet him Moss-head?" Sanji said with a smirk. "Heyo Chase, it's good to see you again" Sanji added. "AND WHAT WAS THAT COMPARED TO MINE DART BROW?!" Zoro demanded angrily. "IT WAS A WHOLE LOT BETTER THAN YOUS SHITTY SWORDSMEN" Sanji yelled. "WANNA GO?!" Zoro shouted back. "ANYTIME" Sanji shouted back, before Hancock and Robin stopped them. "Oh Chase it's so good to see you!" Nami squealed, giving me a small hug. "Chase-sama, I accept your invitation to start a band, it's also good to see you!" Brook said. "The Great Captain Usopp is happy to have his loyal subordinate by his side once again!" Usopp said proudly. "Once again Usopp, thats not how you greet your Nakama, hello Chase, its good to see you" Robin said smiling. "Im going to be the drummer in our new band, and cola?" Franky said with a grin. I gladly accepted it and drank it's contents. I shook Kaya's hand, "It's good to finally meet you Chase, I've heard so much about you from all these guys" Kaya said. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too, I hope to get to know you more" I said with a smile. "Hancock, it's always been a pleasure" I said giving her a nod, and her giving me a smile. I finally made my way to Vivi. She had long blue hair, tied in a pony tail. She was wearing a t-shirt with the band "Sum 41" on it, with short shorts. She also had running shoes on, and not open toed sandals, surprisingly. She had the bluest eyes I'd ever seen, and I kinda wanted to melt into them, she was just all around adorable. I bent low to the ground and kissed her hand gently, "It's a pleasure, Vivi-san" I said, looking up, seeing her blushing madly, also forgetting to let go of her hand. "I-i-its a pleasure too, Chase-sama" she said nervously, her hand falling out of mine, I realized I had not let go of her hand and red spread all over my face.

"Such a gentlemen" Sanji muttered proudly, putting his arm around Hancock, her locking lovingly at him. "They likkkkkkeeeeeeeeee eachotherrrrr" Luffy said childishly. Nami knocked him on the head "You baka you ruined the moment" she said. "I love you" he said looking up at her with his trademark grin, her caving in with a defeated smile, kissing him on the lips. Zoro and Robin were cuddled in the corner, Zoro snoozing while Robin read a book in his lap. Usopp and Kaya were sitting under the tree, holding hands and smiling and talking. "Im sorry for the awkwardness" Vivi apoligized quickly. "Don't worry about it" I told her with a smile. "I heard your staying with me?" i asked her. "Yes, only if I may of course!" Vivi said. "Of course you can, especially someone that loves Sum 41" i said with a wink. She gasped, "You like Sum 41?!" she asked excitedly. "Yes, I have all their songs on my ipod" I said with a smile, pulling it out and showing her, we quickly got off conversing there talking about our interest, and it turns out we had alot of mutual interest, and this made me really happy.

"Hey guys why hasn't the bell rang?" I asked curious. Everyone had a devilish grin on their faces, "You'll see!" became the collective response. "CHASE CARVER V AND FRIENDS PLEASE COME TO THE AUDITORIUM" said Principal Senguko's voice on the speakers around the campus. "Interesting" I said aloud as I walked with my friends to the auditorium. I walked in with my friends to see the auditorium filled with all my fellow students, and they were all clapping...for me? "Chase if you would so please come up to the stage?" said the principle, and I nodded, looking back at my friends with a smile as I walked up to the stage. "So Chase, six months ago you were pushed off the stairs, by Arlong, and after your friends pushed him off in anger. You ignored your broken leg and caught the falling Arlong, and gave him words that would change his life forever. Not only that, but going through the trama of losing an entire leg for god knows why!" Senguko said. "To reward you for your good deed, we;ve decided to give you a medal, a citizen of the year award!" Sengoku said, the crowd burst into cheers. He put it around my neck and I gave him a smile and a nod before walking up to the microphone. "Thank you very much, all of you. I've never encountered a school in my life where they have treated me so kindly, so grand. As most of you know, I've lived by myself every since I was ten. I never had any friends, or family, You guys have treated me so great, I really can't thank you enough. One thing I don't want happening though is harbored feelings on Arlong. if you think about it you can understand the kind of situation he was in, so please don't judge him for that. The man who told me the words to live by was my father, it was the day before he died that he told me these words, I have lived be them since and will continue to do so until the day I die. Thank you all very much, that is all" I finished, looking at my friends in the back.

Everyone clapped politely and quieted once Senguko stood in front of the microphone. "Now, we shall have a performance by "Breaking Ground"!" Sengoku announced, making the crowd erupt into cheers and whistles. I quickly ran over to my Vivi, asking her to hold my medal and vest, and she did so with...eagerness? I surprised myself and gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran back up on stage, not noticing the deep red on her face and the faces she was getting from our friends. I loosened my tie and untucked my red dress shirt to make me look more punk. I walked up on stage to see Zoro as our bass player, I was quite surprised but I hid that surprise for the moment. "Hey guys do you know Sum 41?" I asked. "Vivi always talks about them, so we know them" Zorro said, plugging his bass in the amp. "Lets do "With Me" by them, sound good?" I asked them. "Sure im up for it" said Zorro. "Yohoho of course!" Brook said plugging his electric into the amp. "Sounds good to me" Franky said, doing a sound check on his drums. I plugged my acoustic into the amp and walked up to the mic. "Well sense you guys want to here a performance, we decided we'd do "With me" by Sum 41" I finished, winking at Vivi and making her blush. "I also dedicate this song to my Nakama and Vivi" I said looking at my friends and getting cheers from them. I strummed the first chords

I dont want this moment, to ever end

Where everythings nothing without you

_Then the drums and the bass came in_

I'll wait here forever,just to, to see you smile

Cause it's true I am nothing without you

Through it all, I made my mistakes

I stumble and fall, but I mean these words

I want you to know

With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul

I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show

And I won't let go

Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt

Pieces of memories fall to the ground

I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go

'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go

I've come to an end

I want you to know

With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul

I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show

And I won't let go

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies

When you don't know what you're looking to find

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies

When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)

I don't want this moment to ever end

Where everythings nothing without you

I want you to know

With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul

I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show

And I won't let go (I want you to know)

With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul

I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show

And I won't let go.

I sang the last word and then the crowd erupted in cheers, everyone screaming "encore". "Thank you very much, were going to do "Best of me" also by Sum 41" I said. For this one I'd be playing acoustic while Brook would be playing electric guitar. "This song will be dedicated to this school and all it's students" I said, closing my eyes before I started playing.

It's so hard to say that I'm sorry

I'll make everything alright

All these things that I've done

Now what have I become, and where'd I go wrong?

I don't mean to hurt, just to put you first

I won't tell you lies (I'm sorry)

I will stand accused

With my hand on my heart

I'm just trying to say

I'm sorry

It's all that I can say

You mean so much

And I'd fix all that I've done

If I could start again

I'd throw it all away

To the shadows of regrets

And you would have the best of me

I know that I can't take

back all of the mistakes

But I will try

Although it's not easy

I know you believe me

Cause I would not lie

Don't believe their lies

Told through jealous eyes

They don't understand (I'm sorry)

I won't break your heart

I won't bring you down

But I will have to say

I'm sorry

It's all that I can say

You mean so much

And I'd fix all that I've done

If I could start again

I'd throw it all away

To the shadows of regrets

And you would have the best of me

I'm sorry

It's all that I can say

You mean so much

And I'd fix all that I've done

If I could start again

I'd throw it all away

To the shadows of regrets

And you would have the best of me

I once again closed my eyes to all the cheering. _Im so happy, I never ever thought I'd bee treated this way _I thought. I opened my eyes "Thank you all so much everyone, thats all!" I said.

Once everyone filed out of the auditorium it was just my nakama and me. "I didn't know you player bass Zoro" I told him as we were picking up the equipment. "Brook and Robin pushed me too" he answered simply, giving a look at Robin, and her coming over and kissing him on the cheek. "I thought it would help you guys to have such a cold hearted looking man as him as your bassist" Robin winked. "Oi women that wasn't funny, Im not cold hearted!" he said, though he couldn't deny the blush that was running through his cheeks. "THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOO AWESOMME GUYYYYYYSSS" Luffy shouted. "Luffy, inside voice please" Nami asked lovingly. "Okay...but only for you Nami!" Luffy said. Luffy may be stupid, but his simpleness was sometimes what made him most romantic. "Oh Luffy your so good to me" Nami smiled, giving him a hug. "You guys were so good! I didn't know you had such good a voice!" Kaya said with a smile. "Thank you! I try my best" I said sheepishly. "Chase, that was so great...thank you!" Vivi said with a smile. I gave her a nod and a smile of appreciation.

"So what are we supposed to do for the rest of the day?" I asked, now that I thought about it. "Apparently we now get to have a sports day in your honor" Robin said. "Cool, you guys up for some soccer?" I asked finishing putting all the music equipment away. "YESSSSSSSSSS" Came a collective shout from all the guys. "Let me go change" I said, before walking out towards the gym where my locker with my clothing would be. I met my friends in the middle of the field, dressed in simple black shorts and white tanktop,my metal leg fully exposed.I decided to go barefoot this game. Soon the whole school crowded around the field, watching our game with Arlong's gang. There was lots of wonder saves from Luffy that made the crowd gasp and Nami cheer even louder. The game was tied, 3-3, with only 30 seconds left on the clock, and I knew I had to score a goal. It was like everything was in slow motion, Zoro kicked the ball up in the air in front of me, and with that I jumped, doing a front flip and at the same time kicking the ball with such force that it knocked the ball and the goalie in the goal. We had won, I walked over to Arlong and shook his hand, "Good game" I told him. "You too Chase, you too" he said, walking away with his friends, looking back for one moment to flash me a smile. I smiled when I noticed that, I was about to go back to the gym to change when my friends picked me up and threw me in the air, shouting my name.

When this had ceased I had quickly gotten changed, and made my way back to the field where my friends awaited me. When I got to them I said "You guys are all invited to my house if you want" I told them with a grin. "SWEEEEEEEEET" came Luffy's response. They all looked pretty happy about it too, some of them had never been to my house, so it was exciting for them I guessed. "I'll drive you okay Vivi?" I told her. The others could drive themselves because they had gotten their drivers licenses. "o-of course!" she stuttered, following me to my car that I had asked to be delivered there.

We drove to my house, her gasping as we got out of my car. "It's beautiful Chase!" she squealed. "Theres even more inside!" I smiled at her, leading her through the front door. I gave her a tour of the house, her eyes sparkling at all the things she would get to experience here. "Before the others come I would like to give you a private little performance" I winked at her, leading her to my private music room. I decided to sing her "Little Things" by One Direction. When i finished she gave me a big smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much, you've already done so much for me and we've only known each other for hours!" Vivi said. "It's no problem at all, I was taught to treat everyone I met with respect, and that I shall do for as long as I live" I said with a smile, thinking of my father.

"I think thats why our friends are so attached to you, especially after knowing you for only a couple of weeks, your just so willing to give,love, and fight for the ones you care about. I think thats what they admire about you the most" Vivi finished. "What does Miss Vivi admire about me?" I said with a wink. She blushed, "I just find it really admirable that you lived alone for so long, and turned out so, amazing" Vivi said with a sheepish smile. "Thank you, I find you amazing too" I smiled back. We then heard the door open downstairs. "Better go meet them" I said,Vivi turned to me, looking as if she was going to say something, but then blushed and exited the room and walked down the stairs, me going after her.

There was a collective gasp from most of my friends who hadn't been at my house before, "Welcome, welcome, please make yourselves comfortable while I go change" I told them. Vivi followed me up the stairs, "Chase, you haven't shown me my room yet". "Oh crap! Sorry Vivi, right this way!" I said, giving myself a mental face-palm. It was the bedroom that Nami had stayed while she was here, "It has a bathroom, and the dresser is already stocked with clothing for you" I said with a smile. "Thank you!" Vivi said. "If theres anything you need let me know" I told her, closing the door behind me and entering my room. I decided to simply get in black sweatpants and a white tank top, also putting my slippers on. I came out of my room to see Vivi waiting for me. She had grey sweatpants and a low cut white t-shirt with blue socks, she also had her hair down, for some reason bringing out her ocean blue eyes. "V-Vivi...you look beautiful" I told her, I couldn't help it, she just looked amazing. "T-thank you Chase" she said, holding her hands and looking at the floor with a blush creeping into her cheeks. I offered her my arm, "Shall we go milady?" I asked her. "Of course!" she said with a smile, cuddling my arm and to my surprise setting her head down on my shoulder. We walked downstairs to see everyone was making themselves at home.

Franky,Brook,Usopp,Zoro,Chopper, and Luffy on the couches and such playing the xbox, and Nami and Robin chatting idley while Sanji was making them coffee. I went in front of the living room, "Hey guys, before we get started here I just wanted to invite you all over for thanksgiving, sense I missed halloween and all that stuff" I told them. A collective "Yes's" and "Alright's" were heard from them. "I went you guys to follow me now, were going to go to my recreation room downstairs, it has a flat screen with movie chairs, pool table, bar, air hockey, and another flatscreen with an xbox, shall we?" I asked them, and we all headed downstairs to the room. Of course the guys immidiately flocked to the pool and hockey tables, Nami, Robin, Vivi, Kaya, Hancock and I all headed to the bar. I poured us all some creme soda's, we had small talk and enjoyed eachothers company. "So you guys have been together how long?" I asked Nami. "Two months!" Nami said happily, looking over at Luffy and smiling, he was concentrating on beating chopper at air hockey. "May I ask how you guys got together?" I asked her. "Of course! Well it was interesting how he did it, I know Robin helped him, but he came up to me with a cute like outfit on,white dress shirt, black vest, red bowtie, and some black slacks, and he was all like Well Nami, we've known each other for a long time, and for awhile now whenever i come close to you my heart starts beating really fast and I have this warm fuzzy feeling all over me, I think I like you Nami" Nami finished smiling to herself. "Thats very nice" I smiled to Nami, "So what got you and Zoro together?" I asked Robin, wanting to know for this one especially knowing Zoro and all. "Well it was really sweet how he did it actually" Robin said, "And with no help for anyone" she finished, looking over at Nami.

"He texted me telling me to come over to his house, so I obliged and drove over with my new car. Well he met me outside with a nice dark suit on, and took my hand and asked me to follow him. He lead me to his backyard, and in the middle of it sat a little white table with a red table cloth and a single candle in the middle with two roses in a vase beside it. He pulled my chair out for me, and asked me to wait there while he went in to grab something. He came back out with two steaming plates of this pasta mix, he made it himself, actually asking Sanji how to make it. We ate and talked, just small talk you know, like how school was, wondering what you were doing, just that kind of stuff. Then once we finished we lead me behind his pool, there sat a radio. He turned it on and asked me for a dance. I obliged and we danced for what seemed like an hour. He finally pulled back, and told me: I know Im not very good with showing my feelings, but I hope this was enough. I love you Nico Robin, will you please be my girlfriend, and then he kissed me!" Robin finished with a smile.

"Wow, I never knew Zoro had a sweet side, I'll certainly have to tease him about it" I winked. "Usopp and I were close friends from childhood, I was homeschooled for a couple years and Usopp always wrote to me, telling me how much he missed me. When I came to this school I completely suprised him, but he still managed the guts to ask me out" Kaya said with a smile. "He can be a white liar, but trust me, if you knew him like I did, you'd be surprised" Kaya said with a wink. "Thats lovely Kaya, to be honest I though Usopp would never get a girlfriend" I said, laughing as Usopp looked over when he heard his name. "I'll be right back, I must go to the bathroom" Vivi said, looking at me before she left the room. "Are _you_ guys dating yet?" Nami asked with a sly smile. "Not yet" I winked at her. "I must ask, how are you still sane as you are living all alone for such a long period of time" Kaya asked curiously. "Well I think the first year was the hardest, for It was hard adjusting at first. But then I just had faith in myself and told myself that i would eventually find friends who would care about me and not judge me, and now here I am!" I told them with a smile.

"Thats interesting...does anyone want to know how me and Sanji got together?!" Hancock asked, clearly not that interested in what I had to say. "Sure!" I told her, wondering why she blew me off so suddenly. "Well, what he did was basically save me from being...raped" Hancock said looking down. "It's okay" i said putting my hand on her shoulder, "I don't judge, only continue if your comfortable with it" I finished. She smiled at me gratefully, "It was one of Arlong's friends, Arlong wasn't with them because he stopped hanging out with them after what you did for him, but he was getting all in my space, and was trying to grab me and stuff, but then Sanji stumbled upon us and beat the shit out of him, giving him a lecture on how to treat a women. After that we just started talking more and before I knew it he asked me to be his girlfriend over a romantic dinner" she finished with a sigh, looking over at Sanji who in turn came over and planted a long passionate kiss on her lips, they then slowly made their way to the beanbags in the corner, where more love making was bound to happen.

"They are kissing all the time" Nami said with a smile and a roll of her eyes. Vivi came back and stood beside me, "Did you manage to find the bathroom?" I said with a wink. "Yes,but you didn't give me directions you meanie!" she said with mock anger, and turned around with her arms crossed. I then put my hands on her sides and began to tickle her, sending her into a laughing fit, bringing me and her into a pile on the floor. Her head was on my chest, I looked down at her and we both began to laugh heartily. Everyone saw us on the floor and began to laugh also, except ofr Sanji and Hancock who clearly had better things to do. "Well guys im going to go ahead and play a song for you kiddies to slow dance to, join in if you'd like!" I said with a wink, picking up one of my acoustics from it's stand in the corner of the room. I turned the lights down and turned on the disco ball that hung above. For this one I decided I'd play Find a way-Safety Suit, and all the couples immidiately got on the dance floor, getting as close to eachother as they possibly could, except for Brook and Vivi, I gave him a stern look before he started dancing with her. As I sang and played, I smiled at all the happiness that was in the room, Luffy and Nami dancing, with nami's head nuzzled into his shoulders, him smiling and looking sleepy. Sanji and Hancock, their foreheads touching and sharing a kiss. Zoro and Robin as close as possible, Zoro whispering something into Robin's ear that made her blush. Usopp and Kaya, looking into eachothers eyes, Usopp seemed a bit nervous, Kaya kissed him, for what looked like the first time, Usopp pulling away and looking at her in surprise, but then almost immidiately kissed her back. Finally I saw Vivi and Brook, enjoying their time together but at the same time keeping a respectable distance.

Once I finished the song everyone stopped and clapped. I then turned on the stereo system which came onto "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls, and walked over to Vivi, taking her hand and kissing it, "May I have this dance milady?" I asked her with a wink. "Y-yes of course!" she said with a smile, I then put my hands on her waist, and she put her hands on my neck. "This is nice eh?" I asked her, looking down at her eyes, seeing how perfect they looked. "Yeah" she said simply, seeming preoccupied while studying my face. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked her with a wink. "Yeah...right here" she said, leaning in and kissing me sweetly on the lips. I kissed her back, it was a nice long kiss, we only parted for lack of air. "Well, that was most certainly enjoyable!" I said with a smile. "Theres more where that came from" Vivi said with a wink, and kissed me again. It seemed like forever by the time we parted our lips, the song had ended long after that, and everyone was just sitting there staring at us. I blushed madly and had a grin on my face scratching my head in embarrassment. Vivi blushed madly also, but clung onto the arm I wasn't scratching my head with.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW" came the collective response, except for Sanji and Hancock, who had gone back to their corner, kissing of course. "So i guess this means were going out now?" I turned to her. "I guess it does" she said with a wink, giving me a kiss on the cheek. We sat around and played some games for a few more hours, but then I sent everyone home to get some sleep, or tried to anyways. "I WANNA SAT HERE" shouted Luffy, running upstairs and locking himself in one of the guest bedrooms. I sighed, "Fine you can bunk here if you want, I don't mind" I told them. Sanji and Hancock were leaving to find a room when I called to him. "Yeah Chase?" he asked. "Im going to get up early to train, but I'll wake you up when Im ready to make breakfast eh?" i told him with a wink. A grin lit up Sanji's face, "I can Cook for my Hancock!", "Shut up shitty cook,it's not like she'll like your food anyways" Zoro smirked before entering a room with Robin so that he could get the last word. "That stupid swordsmen" Sanji growled as he and Hancock entered a room. Usopp and Kaya also entered a room, but by the looks of it, Usopp was going to sleep on the floor to be respectful to Kaya. Franky, Luffy, Chopper, and Brrok all took a room together, which left me,Vivi, and Nami to choose rooms. "Why don't you guys go bunk together and I'll just sleep in my room eh?" I said with a wink. "Are you sure?" Vivi asked with a sly smile. "Oh yes, positive" I told her, giving her a kiss on the forehead, "sleep well my beautiful girlfriend".

Just then Luffy came running out of the room he entered, peddaled up to Nami and gave her a long passionate kiss. "I love you!" He said to her, having his trademark grin on his face. "I love you too" Nami smiled after him as he went running back to the other room. "Baka" she muttered with her face turning red. I also gave Vivi a kiss, just so she didn't feel left out. We parted and said goodnight, as soon as she and Nami entered there room I entered mine and grabbed my reading glasses and book, heading downstairs. I was reading the life of pi, and because I didn't want anyone breaking in, I decided to stand guard downstairs. I was reading my book with my reading glasses when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Chopper lumbered towards me sleepily, rubbing his left eye. "Chase, I can't sleep, can you read me a story?" in a cute voice that made me want to pick him up and hug him, "Course I can" I told him with a smile as he climbed into my lap. I read him the Hungry Hungry Catiplliar, more than once stating how it reminded him of Luffy, when he finally feel asleep, at which point I had gently picked him up and carrying him up the stairs into my room, where I tucked him into bed and headed back downstairs. I had just sat down and continued to read my _Life of Pi, _when I heard foot steps once again.

This time I looked up to see Vivi leaning on the railing with her hand resting her chin, while she had a tired smile on her face. "_What_ are you doing?" she asked as she walked down the stairs. "Just taking guard duty" I said with a tired smile, taking off my reading glasses and rubbing my eyes. "Well thats what a security system is for dummy" she teased sitting down beside me. "I know, i just want to be able to protect everyone" I told her. "Well Im glad you do, but you need sleep too!" she said giving me a kiss and pushing me down on the couch. We kissed for god knows how long, but when we stopped, Vivi almost immidiately fell asleep. I looked up at the sky, _I hope your watching me Mom and Dad. I think she's the one._ I looked back down at Viv's sleeping form that was nuzzled into my chest and couldn't help but smile and kiss her head. _Sleep well my blue haired angel_ I thought as I slowly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Going into town

I woke up and looked at my watch, 4:30, _well better start training_ I thought. I was about to get up when I realized Vivi was fast asleep. I carefully slid out of her grasp and putting a blanket over her to shelter her from the chill that had set into the house. It was November after all, and since fall was in the full swing, it would get pretty chilly. I headed to my training room, taking off my tanktop and quickly and quietly throwing it into my room, where Chopper slept soundly.

I looked at my watch again as I headed down the stairs. _Might as well train till seven_ I thought, stopping at Vivi's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful when she sleep, she even had a little cute smile on her face. I smiled and kissed her on the head, looking up and admiring the beautiful sunrise that had surfaced. I went into the gym, to find Zoro already there, with Robin also. "Hey guys, whatcha up to?" I asked, sitting down on the bench and warming up with some twenty pound weights. "Well sense you have such a nice gym available, Zoro decided to take it to his advantage, shishishi" Robin giggled. "Hush women, your weird laugh is distracting me" He said lifting fifty pound weights with each arm. "Well your weird obsession with training is distracting me" she said with a sly smile. "He set the weights down, Im going back to sleep, It's about time for my morning nap anyways" He got up, putting his shirt back on and gave a nod in my direction,heading out of the room with Robin holding his hand. I laughed and put my weights down, realizing I shouldn't leave Vivi alone. I mean if Zoro will cut into his training time to spend it with Robin, I gotta do the same.

I closed the door behind me and headed into my room, quietly grabbing a different shirt, this one was one of my video game shirts. It had "Battlefield 3" on it, with the games cover in the background. I smiled and headed back downstairs, and was surprised to see Vivi had gotten up to make herself some coffee. "Morning beautiful" I said with a wink, kissing her on the cheek. "Morning Handsome' she replied, putting down her coffee and assaulting me with a hug from behind. "You left me you meaner" she said with mock anger, and was playfully punching me in the arm. "Well I came back didn't I?" I insisted, giving her a giant bear hug. "Yeah, I guess I can forgive you" she smiled, looking up at me and planting a sweet kiss on my lips. I kissed back, noting once again, how nice and soft her lips felt.

We finally parted, "Wanna play some zombies?" I asked with a wink, heading towards the xbox. "Sure...im not very good at video games" Vivi said sheepishly. "Thats okay, I can teach you!" I said, turning on the xbox and putting in "Call of Duty: Black ops II". I gave her a controller, and we sat there in silence waiting for the xbox to start up. "Chase, how exactly does your leg work?" Vivi asked curiously. "Well theres this mechanism that was surgically implanted in my leg thats kinda shaped like a compass rose. This holds me leg into it with screws that I usually have to tighten before I go to bed." I finished. "Did you tighten them last night?" Vivi wondered, for me and her had been busy around that time. "No I didn't actually!" I realized, going out to my garage to grab a screw driver. I came back in with the screw driver, Vivi looking at me strangely. "So you just use a normal every day screwdriver?" she questioned with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah!" I grinned, pulling up my pant leg to tighten the screws. It didn't take very long only two minutes or so, but oh god was it painful. I finished and set the screw driver on the coffee table, doing little motions with my leg so it didn't hurt as much.

"Do you ever get made at Arlong for what he did to you?" Vivi asked as I moved me leg. "Not really to be honest, I mean sure I miss my old leg, but this one works just fine, plus it's bulletproof!" I said with a grin. I then heard footsteps at the door, and looked over to see Ace enter the house, with another man, one looking much older, but still had a strong aura about him. "Hey Ace!" I said, getting up with a grin. "Heya Chase!" he grinned back, giving me a good handshake. "This is me and Luffy's guardian, Grandfather Garp!" Ace said. "Nice to meet you " I smiled warmly, holding out my hand. "Hello there ! You've grown, the last time I saw you, you were just alittle baby" Garp said, giving a grin almost identical to Ace's and Luffy's. "Y-you knew my parents?!" I asked him with surprise. "Course I did! i worked in the office right next to your fathers! We were good friends...but it's good to see you!" Garp replied, changing the subject.

"Well do you guys want to get some breakfast? I was planning on waking up Sanji so that he could make it" I offered. "Of course! I always enjoy that little blond runts cooking!" Garp exclaimed, going into the kitchen towards the coffee maker. Ace nodded appreciatively and followed his grandfather. I looked at Vivi, I'll be right back to play, I just gotta wake Sanji up" I told her, giving her a kiss on the nose, heading up to the room where I saw Hancock and the cook enter. I slowly opened the door, to see Sanji and Hancock sleeping on the bed, Hancock nuzzled up to his chest and him laying on his back with an arm around Hancock and one resting behind his head. I shook him lightly "Sanji...Sanji...SANJI" I whispered loudly. He finally woke up, about to get up when he realized that Hancock was laying on him. He awoke her with a kiss on the head and a rub on the back, "Sorry to disturb you guys, Sanji needs to cook breakfast" i said giving him a wink. "Of course! I must cook for my lovely Hancock!" he said, and with that he gave her a kiss on the forehead and ran out of the room, eager to get breakfast started.

"Thank you Chase-sama for letting us stay, it was quite enjoyable" Hancock said with a smile, getting up off the bed and stretching. "Don't mention it, you guys are also welcome to stay tonight also" I told her, flashing a smile and excusing myself so that i could wake the others. I woke up the sleeping Luffy and Nami, who were also snuggling soundly in their bed. It seemed as if Luffy had sneaked into her room during the night. "I SMELLLL SAUSAGE" yelled Luffy, putting on his trademark red vest and straw hat, running out of the room. Me and Nami both laughed and rolled our eyes, me leaving the room to go wake Zoro and Robin. I entered their room to find them reading on their bed. Zoro seemed to have fallen asleep while reading a book on Kendo, so his head was now in Robin's lap and she was playing with his short green hair. "Morning you guys, it's breakfast time" I said smiling at their cuteness. Zoro lazily got up and opened one eye, but then collapsed again, cuddling Robin's leg. Robin giggled, trying to pry him off, whilst I left the room with a smirk. I entered the room where Franky and Brook were sleeping, and decided to do something different this time. I grabbed a blowhorn that was on the table next to me, and blew it, making a loud noise and making Franky and Brook wake up with a start and fall on the floor. Zoro and Robin were walking by the room and laughed when they saw what happened, I joined their laughter. "That was _supppppper_ uncool" Franky said, getting up and running a hand through his hair. "Yohoho, good one Chase-sama!" Brook laughed.

I left that room to see Usopp and Kaya walking out of their room, smiles on their faces. "Morning guys, you sleep well?" i asked them with a smile. "Yeah...I did someone manage to fall of my bed and land next to Usopp" Kaya said with a wink, Usopp could only sit there and smile sheepishly. "Good, head downstairs for breakfast" i told them, and finally moved to my room to wake Chopper. I entered the room and slowly shook him awake. "Time to wake up bud" I whispered, Chopper sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Chase, can you carry me down stairs?" Choppy asked groggily. "Sure get on my back" I grinned, turning my back in his direction. He did as I asked and I brought him downstairs to the kitchen, where everyone was sitting down and making themselves comfortable. "Thank you for making the food Sanji, it smells and looks delicious" I told him, giving him a thumbs up. "Sure Chase, no problem. Cooking is my passion after all" he replied as dug in to eggs, sausage, pancakes, bacon, assorted fruit, and a choice of coffee or orange juice.

After thirty or so minutes of eating I informed everyone that I had decided to give everyone five-hundred dollars to go out and spend it on whatever they wished. Everyone cheered at this, and ran up the stairs to get ready. I let Vivi use my shower fist, for Nami was using hers, the good thing was that there was a bathroom in almost every bedroom, so people could take showers relatively quickly. She was in the shower when I barged in to tell her I was going to brush my teeth. "Okay,don't you peek though!" she teased. Sense I was brushing my teeth I couldn't answer, but she knew I wouldn't. I finished brushing my teeth and told her "It's up to you where we go today". "Aw thank you!" she said, turning the water off of the shower. "I'll be waiting outside" I told her, and closed my bathroom door behind me. I decided to wear some simple jeans a sweatshirt, and then have my fall coat over it. I also chose to wear some running shoes.

I had just taken my shirt off to put the other one on when Vivi came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towl and her hair up in a bandana. "Looking good, beautiful" I addressed her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Thanks, " she winked looking at my chest. I gave her a kiss, "go get dressed so can too" I winked, giving her another kiss. "Okay" she said, leaving the room. I sighed and shook my head. _She is one hell of a girl_ I thought. I changed into my outfit, looking at my watch, _9:00 I should probably call them downstairs so I can give them their money and tell them what time to be back here by _ I thought. I walked down the hallway and jogged down the stairs to be pleasantly surprised to see everyone waiting by the door. Even Garp and Ace looked excited. I went to the front of the door and addressed everyone "Alright guys, your free to go around town with the money I give you and do whatever with it, just be back here by 4 or so okay?" I told them. Everyone agreed to the time, and I handed out the money as they walked through the door.

Me and Vivi were the last ones to leave, Vivi was sporting some nice fitting jeans with boots and a black jacket with a black beanie. I smiled at her as we got in the vehicle, "Where'd you like to go milady?". "Let's go to Barns & Noble and have a book date!" Vivi replied happily. "Your wish is my command" I said, turning on my CD player to play 'Walking Disaster" by Sum 41, and accelerated out of the estate and too Barnes & Nobles, to what would be an eventful book date.

Hey Guys! I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow! Don't worry, there shall be action in the next chapter, and a certain fairy tail character... ;) I honestly don't know when Im going to have the entire Fairy Tail crew be introduced, for there are a lot of characters, and I feel it would take a really long time to explain it all, but it's just something you gotta do right? Just so everyone knows, no one from one piece will be paired with anyone in fairy tail, for fairy tail has many pairings all on it's own. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed, and the next chapter will be out soon! Cheers! ;D


	7. Chapter 7: Book Date

I pulled up in front of Barns & Noble, cutting off the engine and offering Vivi my arm, which she gladly accepted, and we made our merry way towards the entrance. Once we entered we went to the nearest table, me pulling Viv's chair out for her, then sat down. A waitress with blond hair came up to us asking us what we wanted, "Hot coco!" Vivi said happily, "Black coffee, with a dab of sugar" I told her, smiling my appreciation. The sky was blue for the most part, excusing some white puffy clouds. "It's beautiful today" Vivi muttered to herself, probably not thinking I heard her. "Just like you" I smiled, her looking up and blushing. The waitress then brought over our drinks, we thanked her and wished her a good day. We drank and had small talk, Vivi excited for all the things we'd get to do, me also excited, wondering what the others were doing. I had almost no doubt that Nami would somehow manage to convince Luffy to spend his money on her.

Just then a group of men came in, all wearing bowler hats and trenchcoats. They seemed to be heading our way, which made me raise an eyebrow. "Is it just you or does it look like those guys are heading towards us?" Vivi asked, her voice slightly shaky. "If they are just know I'll protect you okay?" I told her, taking her hand and looking into her eyes. The men made their way over, surrounding our table. "Anything you gentlemen need?" I asked politely, but with an edgy sort of tone. "Yes, that would be you. No one breaks my sons arm and gets away with it!" the man exclaimed, aiming a punch at my head. I swatted it aside and jabbed him in the gut, causing him to keel over. The men had at this point, surrounded me, there was five more of them, not including the man I had just jabbed. "Vivi, go out to the car real quick, I'll be right with you" I told her, flashing her a grin and a wink.

She nodded, looking worried, and went out to my car. They all moved at once, and I was sent back by a man's kick. I landed on the table me and Vivi were sitting at, rolling away just in time as one of the men's kick's landed where I had been, splintering the table in two. I got to my feet quickly, catching a man's foot that was aimed for my head, and twisting it, in turn twisting the man and sending him crashing to the ground. _One down, five to go_ I thought. The next man was going to push me, his arms outstretched to push me, I nimbly jumped up onto his left arm and kicked his head with my right foot. He crashed to the ground, causing another man to trip over him. Two men tried to work together, one trying to punch me in my head, the other trying to punch me in the gut, but I jumped up, avoiding both the punches, and at the same time, knocking both of their heads together, cliche style. That left two guys, what appeared to be Arlong's father and one of his henchmen. "You won this time rich boy, next time circumstances will be much different" Arlong's father said, he and his men who wern't knocked out leaving, and carrying their unconscious with them.

I watched them leave, making sure they didn't go near Vivi. I then turned to the blonde waitress who was hiding behind the counter, putting a bundle of money on it. "Im terribly sorry miss, here's money to repay for the damage" I told her. "Thank you mister, I won't forget this" she told me, her lips curving into a smile. "Don't mention it" I told her with a smile, turning around to take my leave. "Let me at least know your name?" she asked. I didn't bother to turn around, "Chase Carver V". There was a silence "Mines Lucy" she said. "It's a pleasure" i said turning around and giving her a grin, and then taking my leave, hoping that Vivi was okay.

I sighed in relief as I saw Vivi sitting in the car. I opened the passenger door and was about to give her a hug when she looked at me with tears in her eyes. I stepped back in surprise, not really knowing what to do at first. "Chase...don't you ever worry me like that again" she said, giving a broken smile at the end and collapsing into my arms. I held her as she cried into my arms, "It's okay, i promise you I won't send you away next time, you can go and hide, and even help me if it makes you feel better" I said. "O-okay" she said, retracting from my arms and sniffling. "Just know I'll always protect your life over mine, and no matter what you say you can't change my mind" I told her with a serious tone. "Well then I'll be there to help you then" she said, serious too. "Okay" I said, giving her a kiss. "Would you want to go anywhere else or would you like to continue our book date in my library?" I asked her as we got into the vehicle. "Let's finish that date" she winked at me, seeming like her old self again. I turned the key in the ignition, backing out of the parking lot and accelerating back towards my house.

We made it back in twenty minutes or so, having three hours until the others arrived. I lead her to the library, it was actually the room right across from the Recreational room. "Wow Chase, it's so cozy!" she exclaimed. It was a medium to large sized room, with several bookshelves lining the walls, with tables, lamps and couches in the middle of the room. "Yes it is" I said with a smile, taking off my sweatshirt, leaving me with a black v-neck on, and my necklaces of course. Vivi and I proceeded to pick out a book from the many shelves, we then choose a two seater couch, me laying on it sideways and her laying in my lap. We stayed like that, reading, for a long while, until she finally went to sleep. I sighed, she looked so adorable when she slept. She had been reading "Mice and Men", while I was simply reading a book on Augmentation. I decided I'd go up to my office to get some paperwork done, for my parent's old companies couldn't run themselves, someone had to pay them and get money in return. I managed to get up without waking her, kissing her head before I left, making sure to put a blanket on her. I walked up the stairs to my office, singing "Oh what a wonderful world".

Hey Guys! So I know this is a short chapter but the next one should be longer. Fairy Tail will be introduced next chapter, but im not going to list it as a crossover. I also didn't take too much time to explain the fairy tail characters, basically their eye and hair color is all I did, so if you want to see what they look like, just look them up because I did put the names in it. The next chapter should be out later today or tomorrow! Cheers!


	8. Chapter 8: The Fall Bash

I worked for a couple hours, finally taking off my reading glasses and running my hand through my hair. I looked at my watch, _3:30, still have some time to kill eh?_ I thought. I decided I'd go and get out some snacks for the crew when they got back, I knew Luffy would be really,REALLY, hungry, so I set out some meat just for him. Vivi then entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes sleepily, "How long was I out?" she asked with a tired smile, simply falling limp in my arms. "A couple hours love" I told her, bringing her to the couch in the living room. We resumed the same position we were in the library, Vivi was playing with my necklaces while I curled her hair around my fingers. "What were you doing while I was sleeping?" she asked. "Oh just some paperwork" I told her absentmindedly, a idea suddenly sparking in my head. "Hey you okay?" she asked, giving me a kiss. I returned it, after parting, "I think I just thought of what were doing tomorrow" I said as our nakama entered through the front door.

Everyone had returned, happy with their haul. As I had suspected, Nami had taken Luffy's money and spending it on herself, but he immidiately perked up when he saw the meat lying in wait for him. "MEAAAAAATTTTTTTT" he shouted, running over and stuffing his face. We all sighed, "Baka". Vivi and I got up off the couch, "Hey guys listen up please!" I addressed them to get their attention. Everyone looked my way.

"So I was thinking tomorrow, why don't we have a fall bash?" I asked them with a grin. Everyone cheered, except for Chopper, who had a confused look on his face. "Whats that?" he asked in his adorable voice. Everyone then stopped for a moment, realizing they had no idea what it meant either. "Well Im just calling it that. Tomorrow I want to hold a concert for all of our school and town, make hot coco for people that are cold, and have them enjoy good music!" I said with a grin, and now that they understood they cheered for real, obviously agreeing to the event. "Are teachers allowed?" Garp asked with a wink. "Of course...just not you" I winked at him, Garp laughing. Sanji then cooked us dinner, and by the time we were done it was getting late, so we decided to turn in for the night so we could get up earlier in the morning to set things up.

The next morning we all had Cereal out of the sake of wanting to get up for the show. My nakama had invited the entire school the previous night, using their phones and such. Ace even invited his girlfriend and her friends from the esteemed school Fairy Tail, Sanji seemed excited to meet Ace's girlfriend and her friends, but he didn't show it in front of Hancock of course. I decided to go for a punkish sort of look, jelling my hair, wearing my chains and a leather wristband on my right arm, also with a white untucked dress shirt with a black tie, with a pair of black jeans with converse sneakers. Franky, Brook, Zorro, and me were practicing before the show when Ace came in sheepishly.

We stopped playing, "Whatcha need Ace?" I asked him. He blushed, clearly embarrassed for some reason, "Do you think you could teach me a certain song to play to my girlfriend?" he asked. "Of course!" I told him, Zoro, Franky, and Brook leaving so that they could go get the stage set up. He wanted to learn to play "When Im with you" by Faber drive. I taught him the song in a matter of hours, the band would be participating in the performance of course, I would be singing and playing the violin, Ace would be on the acoustic, Brook would be on the electric, Franky on drums, and Zoro on the Bass, for that song anyways. There was one hour left until people would arrive, and all we had left to do was move the piano to the stage, which was set on my front lawn. In forty-five minutes we managed to move it, many stubbed toes and curses along the way, but we did it. It was about six o'clock when people started coming, Ace's girlfriend and her friends coming first.

As I saw Ace's girlfriend greet him and show him to her friends, I realized that she was the waitress from Barnes & Noble. I walked up to them, "Greetings! Ace has told me lots about you" I greeted her, her eyes filling with recognition. "Your that guy from the Barnes & Noble!" she said. "That I would be" I told her with a smile. She stepped back introducing all of her friends, "Thats Natsu, thats Gray, thats Erza, thats Levy, thats Gajeel, thats Lisanna, thats Mira, thats Elfman, thats Wendy, thats Jellal, thats Cana, and thats Juvia!" Lucy said. "Hiya" Natsu said, with a bored expression on his face. He had pink hair and onyx eyes, wearing a interesting white scarf around his neck. "Pleasure" said Grey gruffly, he had dark eyes, with dark hair. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my names Erza Scarlet" Erza said, holding out a hand. I shook it "Chase Carver V" I smiled. She had red hair and brown eyes. "Hi, Im Levy!" Levy said. She had blue hair and hazel eyes. "Hi" Gajeel said in a rough voice, he had long black hair and red eyes, multiple piercings too. "Im Lisanna!" she said, she had short white hair and blue eyes. "Im Mira! Nice to meet you!" Mira said, she also had white hair and blue eyes. "Im Elfman and Im a man!" Elfman exclaimed, he also had white hair and black eyes. "Hi im Wendy!: a small girl said, she had blue eyes and blue hair. "Im Jellal" jellal said calmy and warmly, shaking my hand. He had a red tattoo on the side of his face, with blue hair and black eyes. "WHERES THE BOOZE" said the one named Cana, running off to find drinks. She had brown hair and brown eyes. "Juvia is Gray-sama's so don't take Juvia away from him!" she exclaimed, clinging onto Gray. She had blue hair and dark blue eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you all, I'll even dedicate a song to you guys" I winked at them, turning and walking to the stage to get prepared. I ran into Vivi before I went up on stage, her giving me a kiss on the cheek "Good Luck" she smiled, she was wearing a bandanna to keep her hair up, with a Sum 41 sweatshirt and jeans on. I smiled at her, walking up onto the stage. "Welcome everyone, we decided we'd sing some songs for you guys, and just fill the atmosphere with love and happiness, sound good?" I smiled at the fairly large crowd. "Before we start, I'd like to welcome Ace to the stage, he's going to play alittle song for someone special, he wants to dedicate this song to a...Lucy Heartfilla" I said into the mic, as Ace walked up to the stage with a blush on his cheeks. We all got situated, and I began to sing once Ace had strummed a few chords:

_Saw you walk into the room_

_Thought I'd try to talk to you_

_Babe am I ever glad you wanted me to_

_It's been two years to the day_

_Half the time I've been away_

_I know I'm not there enough but that's gonna change_

_'cause I'm coming back_

_To show you that I'm keeping the promise I made_

_When I'm with you I'll make every second count_

_'cause I miss you_

_Whenever you're not around_

_When I kiss you_

_I'll still get butterflies years from now_

_I'll make every second count when I'm with you_

_Yeah we've had our ups and down_

_But we've always worked them out_

_Babe am I ever glad we've got this far now_

_Still I'm lying here tonight_

_Wishing I was by your side_

_'cause when I'm not there enough_

_Nothing feels right_

_So I'm coming back to show you that_

_I'll love you the rest of my life_

_When I'm with you_

_I'll make every second count_

_'cause I miss you_

_When ever you're not around_

_When I kiss you I'll still get butterflies years from now_

_I'll make every second count_

_When I'm with you_

_Whatever it takes I'm not gonna break the promise I made_

_When I'm with you_

_I'll make every second count_

_'cause I miss you_

_When I'm with you_

_I'll make every second count_

_'cause I miss you_

_Whenever you're not around_

_When I kiss you_

_I'll still get butterflies years from now_

_I'll make every second count_

_(Make every second count)_

_When I'm with you_

_When I'm with you_

_When I'm with you_

_When I'm with you_

_Yeah_

I finished, Ace strumming the final Chord on the acoustic, and the crowd erupting into cheers. Ace exited the stage, walking over to Lucy and getting a hug and a kiss from her. I smiled at the scene, and then spoke into the mic "For new friends I just met, I'd like to dedicate this next song to them" I said, looking at my new friends. I got smiles from them all. "This is I'll be there for you, by the rememberants" I said, and me and the band, started it off. We finished, we striking the last chord and once again got lots of cheering. We played several more songs, some by an artist called Alex Goot, some songs by Sum 41, some by Brighten, and much more. "This song I dedicate to my girlfriend, Vivi Nefertari, for you truly are my It girl" I said winking at her, making the crowd go "Awwwwwww". It was an acoustic version we had set up, me on the piano, Luffy on the knock piano, Brook on acoustic, Zoro on Bass, Franky on Drums, and Usopp on the soundboard. "I ALSO DEDICATE THIS TO NAMI, I LOVE YOUUUUUU" Luffy shouted into the microphone, making Nami blush madly. "I also Dedicate this to my Robin" Zoro said into the mic quietly, a blush on his cheeks, he also received a blown kiss from Robin. "I the brave Captain Usopp, dedicate this to the amazing Kaya" Usopp said into the mic, his kness shaking. She smiled at him, giving him a wink. "I dedicate this to...well...cola I guess" Franky said, making the crowd laugh. Then we started, me starting to play the piano, Luffy doing a tune on the knock piano, and Brook strumming his guitar:

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks_

_Just tryna find ya_

_I've been like a maniac insomniac,_

_5 steps behind ya_

_Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit_

_Check please..._

_Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams_

_Much more than a Grammy award,_

_That's how much you mean to me_

_[Chorus:]_

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shit girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl,_

_This is it girl_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all night long,_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like..._

_Oh oh oh oh [x2]_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like..._

_Oh oh oh oh [x2]_

_Let me play it loud_

_You can't help but turn them heads_

_Knockin' them dead_

_Dropping like flies around you_

_If I get your body close not letting go_

_Hoping you're about to_

_Tell them other guys they can lose your number_

_You're done!_

_They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk!_

_Like a TV show playing reruns_

_Every chance I get,_

_I'm a turn you on_

_[Chorus:]_

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shit girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl_

_This is it girl_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all-night-long_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like..._

_Oh oh oh oh [x2]_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like..._

_Oh oh oh oh [x2]_

_Let me play it loud_

_[Bridge:]_

_Can't seem to stop you from... running, running_

_Through my, through my mind, mind_

_Just keep it coming, coming_

_Til' I make you mine, mine_

_You've got that something, something_

_I wanna be with girl_

_You're my greatest hit girl_

_Just say this is it girl..._

_Hey baby..._

_Don't you know you're my it girl_

_[Chorus:]_

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shit girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl_

_This is it girl,_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all night long_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like..._

_Oh oh oh oh [x2]_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like..._

_Oh oh oh oh [x2]_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me hear you singing like..._

_Oh oh oh oh [x2]_

_Everybody in the crowd_

_Let me hear you singing like_

_This is it girl._

I finished the song with one last chord on the piano, everyone screaming and cheering. Roses were thrown onto the stage, "GO BREAKING GROUND" could be heard throughout the crowd. I walked up to the mic, my bandmates exiting the stage. "By the way, Franky meant to dedicate that last song to a girl named Cana" I said winking at Franky, the two people blushing. "In all seriousness though,this last song I'll be doing with Brook, it's a special song, I dedicate this one to my parents, I hope you guys are listening up there" I finished, looking up at the sky, turning to pick up my acoustic. The crowd was silent, for they all knew about my parents, except for the fairy tail crew who looked as confused as ever. My crew went over and explained my story, their faces becoming remorseful one by one Brook got back up on stage, picking up his violin and sitting into a stool next to me.

_Time passes by, direction unknown._

_You've left us now, but we're not alone._

_Before you know it, your cup's overflown._

_You measure no one that I've ever known._

_And it's quite alright._

_And goodbye for now._

_Just look up to the stars,_

_and believe who you are,_

_'cause it's quite alright._

_And so long, goodbye._

_We always knew that it'd come to this._

_It's times like these I forget what I miss._

_Matters of heart are hard to address._

_Especially when yours is full of emptiness._

_And it's quite alright._

_And goodbye for now._

_Just look up to the stars,_

_and believe who you are,_

_'cause it's quite alright._

_And so long, goodbye._

_Time passes by, direction unknown._

_You've left us now, but we're not alone._

_Before you know it, your cup's overflown._

_You measure no one that I've ever known._

_And it's quite alright._

_And goodbye for now._

_Just look up to the stars,_

_and believe who you are,_

_'cause it's quite alright._

_And so long, goodbye._

I finished, the crowd just clapping, not a loud applause either, alot of them too busy crying. "Thank you everyone, it was a pleasure playing songs for you tonight" I said into the mic, everyone starting to clear out and head to their homes. In a span of a few minutes the only few people left were my friends, and the fairy tail crew. The band and I finished picking up the equipment and stage, putting all the stuff in the garage. We finished our work to see our friends having what seemed like good conversations with the fairy tail crew.

Nami,Robin,Kaya,Vivi and Hancock were conversing with them, chopper sitting in Robin's lap and getting loads of compliments from the other girls. Sanji, Usopp, Luffy, and Ace were talking to the guys...well it was more of a brawl. I ran over "Guys guys lets all calm down okay?" I said calmly. "Oh don't worry were just having fun!" Natsi said, just as he was getting punched in the face by Gray. "WANNA GO DROPPY EYES" Natsu yelled. "ANYTIME SLANTY EYES" Gray replied, the two smashing their heads together and giving eachother menacing looks. "I must congratulate you on your performance Chase, it made me and Erza quite happy" Jellal said. "Thank you, im glad I could be of service" I said with a appreciative nod. Natsu suddenly stopped fighting Gray and looked at me, "So is it true that you've really lived alone for five years?" he asked. I chuckled, "Yes, yes it is" I replied. "Wow...how was it?" Natsu asked stupidly. I laughed, "It was a learning experience, as well as an interesting one". "I also heard from Lucy that your a pretty good fighter...wanna fight?" he asked with a grin. "Only if you have no objections" I grinned back.

He was wearing a vest, showing his built body, as well as a white, almost dragon scale pattern, scarf, with open toed sandals and sweatpants. "I wanna fight too" Luffy pouted, sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. "Later I promise" I said with a wink, taking off my tie and shirt so they didn't get dirty. Both groups of friends were now surrounding me and Natsu, they wern't rooting for one person, for this fight wasn't out of hate for the other. We were both in fighting stances, and then I provoked him, using my hand and making the "Bring it" signal. He ran at me, fist raised. He went for a punch straight in the face, and I swatted it away and pushed him back. I decided that for this battle I would play the defensive and then go off for a big finish. He came at me again, this time going to kick out my leg out from under me. At first I was going to dodge, but then realizing what leg he was going to kick, I simply stood there with a smile on my face. His look of confusion quickly turned into a lokk of pain as he kicked my metal leg with all his might. "OWWWWWW you didn't tell me you had a metal leg!" he exclaimed in pain. I approached him and offered him my hand, "I honestly don't want to fight right now, Im quite exhausted from playing, so if you don't mind, another time?" I told him.

"Yeah sure" Natsu said, taking my offered hand and pulling himself up. "It was lovely meeting you all, I'll try to invite you over on the weekend" I told them with a smile as the fairy tail crew left. They had all given me their numbers so that I may contact them for invites and such. I then addressed my friends "Guys I had the greatest weekend of my life, and I hope you had fun too. Please have a goodnight and sleep well" I told them, everyone leaving except for Vivi, for she lived with me now. Ace came up before bringing Luffy and Garp home, "Thanks Chase, you made my girls night" he said, giving me a bro hug. "No problem Ace, Im always here to help" I replied with a smile, waving to him as he left. "Now it's just you and me love" I turned to Vivi, a smirk playing on my lips. "That it is" Vivi smirked back, walking up to me and wrapping me in a hug. "Thanks for the song Handsome, it was beautiful" she told me, looking up into my eyes. Her beautiful eyes staring at me, I couldn't help but kiss her. We parted after a few minutes, our foreheads together. "I never thought my life could get so good in a matter of a couple days" she said in a soft voice. "Neither did I" I replied, walking over to my shirt and putting it over my shoulder and taking my other hand to hold Vivi's, _Happy Six years guys_ I thought, looking up at the beautiful full moon and stars.

**A/N: Hey guys! So as you can tell Fairy Tail has now entered the story! I know I did a pretty crappy job explaining them, but their names are all there so feel free to look them up if your ever curious! The pairings for those guys will be as follows: NatsuxLucy (later in the story) JuviaxGray JellalxErza GajeelxLevy. Pm me or review if you'd like to see other Characters from Fairy Tail! Or one piece for that matter;p Oh! If you guys didn't get the ending, it's now been six years since Chase's parents died. You guys have a wonderful day/evening! :3**


	9. Chapter 9:Pain

*TAKE EVERYTHING LEFT FROM ME ALL TO- I turned the alarm clock off groaning. I had stayed up late the previous night, out in town with Vivi buying clothing for the Thanksgiving Dance that was coming up in two weeks. I looked down at her sleeping form and smiled, she always looked adorable when she slept. I kissed her on the forehead "Wake up princess" I whispered softly. She sat up and stretched, making the cutest little yawn/squeak I've ever heard. She finished stretching and looked at me "Dibbs on shower handsome" she winked, before running into my bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, _So freaking adorable_ I though as I exited the room to make breakfast. Vivi's favorite appeared to be waffles, so thats exactly what I made her, adding some blue berries in the mix to make blue berry waffles. I had just finished making the waffles when I heard her coming down the stairs, she was wearing tight jeans and a t-shirt, they both fit her curves so well, I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Looking lovely as usual" I told her, as she walked towards me. "Thank you" she winked, sitting down at the bar to eat her waffles. I took an apple out of the fridge and took a bite. "Chase why do you never eat alot?" Vivi asked curiously. "I need to keep my body in pristine condition, so most of the time I just don't bother to eat all that much" I told her with a sheepish smile. "At least you eat when we go on dates" she winked, taking another bite of her waffle. I kissed her on the forehead, "Im gonna go take a shower, be ready when I come down" I told her, walking towards the stairs. "Gotcha Prince Charming" she said playfully, I chuckled and made my way up the stairs.

Over the course of a couple of weeks we had lived in a steady comfortable rhythm, school during the week and hanging with friends during the weekend. Vivi had made herself at home, and she loved it. I took a quick shower, dressing in a simple black long sleeve shirt, with black sweatpants, I simply didn't feel like dressing all fancy today. I got out of the bathroom, hopping over to my bed to put my leg on. Im much better on my one leg now, I've been training with my real leg in case anything goes bad in a fight, and so far I've been doing pretty decent. I clenched my teeth in pain as I screwed my leg back into my body, it was painful every single time. I finished, doing some movements with it to dull the pain. After doing that I grabbed my jacket and sunglasses, jogged down the stairs, grabbed Vivi, and exited the house.

We arrived in the parking lot, getting out of the car and walking over to our usual tree. We the whole crew was there, all the couples huddling in the windy and cold fall day. I had my arm around Vivi's waist as I Vivi and I approached our nakama. "H-h-Hi guys" Nami said, teeth chattering, and leaning into Luffy even more. Everyone had long sleeves, jeans, and jackets on because of how cold it was of course.

Ace was actually there with us for the first time, but he seemed a bit off edge. "Hey Ace, you alright?" I asked him. "Im fine, but you may not be" Ace said mysteriously. "What do you mean?" I asked him, not knowing what he was talking about. "Lucy told me about what happened at Barnes and Noble the other weekend, why didn't you tell us that Arlongs dad attacked you and is probably planning something sinister for you in the future?!" Ace practically yelled. My nakama looked at me in shock, I didn't see the big deal of course. "Im sorry guys, I just didn't see it as a big deal. If Arlong's dad comes after me again I'll be able to handle it, don't worry" I said with a reassuring smile, it calmed everyone for the most part, except for one. "Well Im still going to come and check on you every night you baka" Ace said with a defeated smile. The bell rang and we all headed inside for classes, rushing to get out of the cold. Vivi had all classes with me, for she had requested so, although little did I know that today I would want to rethink that choice.

Homeroom and Math passed by quite boring, but of course I still had my Nakama with me. Drawing was fun, for I drew a nice picture of me and Vivi together, while Vivi had drawn my face as I was drawing, which looked pretty funny. It was Gym that it happened. Garp was the instructor in that class, it had all my Nakama in it plus Ace, so it was one of my favorite classes.

He was in the middle of telling the important of how important it was to stay active when men came in to the gym, creepily familiar from the book store. Vivi's eyes widened in realization. "What business do you have here" Garp asked gruffly, to be answered with all the men pulling guns out of their trench coats. They each stood by my nakama pointing guns at their heads, and Garp. Then Arlongs father came into veiw, with a very shark looking machete. His face twisted in hate and glee at the same time, making him look quite scary.

"You broke my boys arm, so Im gonna take yours" Arongs father said, my eyes widening, hearing a scream from Vivi, and gasp from my other Nakama, even from Zoro. "If you don't comply your friends will get shot will be shot in front of your eyes" he said. I held out my arm, "Do your best" I told him simply. He growled, shoving me to the ground and pinning me down. He then proceeded to cut my back, from the right shoulder to my left hip. I didn't react or say anything, the pain was imaginable, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He then proceeded to beat me, using his feet, his fist, and the hilt of his Machete. He finally stopped, and I let out a sigh, "Y-you done yet?" I asked him, looking up at him and grinning. He screamed in frustration, doing the unexpected. He grabbed my arm roughly, pulling it straight so that it looked like I was doing a salute on the ground. He then swung the machete, and hearing a sickening sucking sound as he swung it forward. Vivi screamed, Luffy shouted, Ace stood their, mouth a-gape in shook, Garp was the same. My other Nakama could only watch on in stunned horror as Arlongs father smirked over my body, holding my arm in one hand, and his machete in the other.

"That'll teach you to mess with my family" Arlongs father said, exiting with building with his men. My friends immidiately gathered around me, all having looks of horror and shock on their faces. I slowly turned my head to look at them, "I-im s-sorry guys t-this may be i-it" I told them, the blood I was losing was too much, it didn't help that some of my ribs were cracked. Vivi was sobbing, her hands on my face, stroking my hair, wiping the blood off it. "D-don't you die on me" Vivi said, crying even harder. "I-i'll try m-my b-best" I told her, as my vison started getting black, feeling extremely tired, I closed my eyes, succumbing to the darkness.

"Fast I fade away its almost over, Hold on

Slow I suffocate Im cold and Broken

Alone"

-Breaking Benjamin

A/N: Hello! Sorry for the relatively short chapter, the next one shall be longer! Im also going to start putting song lyrics at the end of each chapter, so if they interest you, please feel free to look them up! Anyways, have a wonderful day and Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10: The Thanksgiving Dance

I had been in the hospital for two weeks basically, today was the fourteenth day, also the day I got out. Today was another important event too, The Thanksgiving Dance. I walked out of the hospital, wearing black jeans with black slips ons, with a black t-shirt and black jacket. I flexed my new metal arm, another augmentation it seemed. Now I had two metal limbs, both black, both bulletproof. I smiled as I remembered the day after I had been admitted to the hospital.

_*Flashback_

_My door opened, and I saw a very sorry looking Arlong enter the room. _

"_Chase, I am so so so so so-"_

"_Arlong, it's truly okay, I did break your arm after all" I winked at him._

"_No Chase you don't understand! He's my father, but we haven't seen him for years ever since he walked out on us" Arlong said._

"_It's okay Arlong, it really is, I'll just get a new arm" I told him with a smile._

_Tears ran down Arlongs face, "Chase...how are you so easily forgiving?" he asked._

"_The answer to that question has already been revealed my friend" I winked at him._

_Arlong looked at my left arm, that was now a stump wrapped up in bandages._

"_I still apologize for him taking your arm and all, and your back" Arlong said dejectedly._

"_Arlong it's okay, your father was simply acting as any father would, just more harsh than most" I told him, putting my good arm on his shoulder._

_He looked up at me and smiled, "Chase...I think Im going to try to be like you as I grow older. I want to be able to forgive anyone for anything, and be able to make the best of friends no matter where I go!"._

"_You do that, and like Luffy says, Chase your dream and never give up on it!" I told him, giving him the biggest grin I could give as he left the room, with what seemed like a very big smile on his face._

_*End of Flashback._

I walked out to my car, still smiling. I got in the car, looking around at all the candy, flowers, and cards that I had received during my stay at the hospital. I picked out a handwritten card that looked really childish and was made with crayon, and it made me laugh, thinking of the first week I had spent at the hospital.

_Flashback_

_My door once again opened, revealing the nakama barging through, bearing gifts and balloons._

"_CHASEEEE" they squealed, making a pig pile on my bed._

"_Oi! Calm down guys, Im still injured" I said, waving my stump._

_They all stepped back, looking remorseful, even sad._

"_Hey guys, cheer up! Im alive right?" I grinned at them._

_They managed small smiles, "But it was just so scary" Chopper said in an adorable voice._

_I sat him in my lap, "Well of course it was, I was scared too" I told him._

"_It sucked, not being able to do anything. I don't like feeling helpless" Luffy said in a serious tone._

"_I felt so useless" Sanji siad, his head down. _

"_None of you were useless, you baka's. You were all in the same situation and couldn't get out of it, no one can blame you for that. I don't blame you, If it was a risk for your lives I wouldn't have wanted you guys to try and help." I told them._

"_It was still supppperrrrrr scary" Franky said._

"_At least you didn't die from loss of blood" Robin observed._

"_How many stiches on the back?" Zoro grinned._

"_56" I grinned back, before Nami smacked Zoro on the head._

"_YOU HAVENT SEEM HIM IN A WEEK AND THATS WHAT YOU SAY?!" she yelled._

"_Sorry..." Zoro mumbled, looking down._

"_I carried you into your car, and drove you here" Ace said solemnly._

"_Oh, so thats how I got here, thank you Ace" I told him._

_I looked at Vivi, who had been silent the entire time, holding my good hand. _

_In a way that was the cue for everyone to leave, but not before Luffy gave me his card._

"_Here, get well soon" Luffy said, handing me the card and running out to catch up with the others. It read "Hey Chase...Im not sure what it's like to loose two limbs, but im sure it sucks. I hope you get better. Im hungry now, im gonna go get meat, bye! from- Luffy" on the front it had a picture if meat. I chuckled and set the card on the stand next to my bed._

_Now it was just me and Vivi, and the silence was getting intense._

"_Im sorry Vivi, I-" before I could continue, she threw her arms around me, crying._

_I placed my good arm around her, "Hey don't cry, whats up" I asked her, pulling her back to look at her face. _

_She hiccuped, "I hate seeing you like this, out of all people this has to happen to you. You are the sweetest,nicest,caring guy I have ever met, yet you get your arm and leg taken away and a scar that took fifty six stitches to close" she sniffled._

"_Oh Vivi love, it's a matter of acceptance. Despite the good I do and try to do, the world an unfair place. As I may be said to be, bad things can still happen to me, it may be unfair, but you just need to accept the reality of it and move on. As long as I can protect you from the bad things in life, then I don't care how many limbs I lose, or how many stitches it takes to heal a scar, for you are worth it all" I told her, with a heart warming smile._

"_You...you are amazing" Vivi said, her lips crashing into mine. I kissed her back, feeling the love and passion behind it. We kissed for a couple more minutes, and then she finally got up to take her leave. _

"_Still go to the dance okay love? I want you to have fun with our friends" I said with a smile. _

"_Okay" she said with a smile, leaving the room._

_I had closed my eyes for a couple seconds when I heard the door open again, I opened my eyes to see Ace sitting at my bedside._

"_Your not going to say I told you so right?" I asked him with a wink._

"_No, but please be more cautious when people say that kind of stuff to you, I don't want this happening again" Ace said in a serious voice._

"_Yes sir" I mock saluted him with my stub, and we both laughed._

"_When you getting your new arm?" Ace asked, looking at my stub. _

"_Tomorrow" I said with a grin. _

"_Good good...Lucy broke up with me ya know" he said, looking teary eyed._

_I sat up and wrapped him in my good arm, he then proceeded to cry._

_We sat there like that for awhile, but he finally stopped and looked back up at me._

"_Thanks...I don't cry often...I didn't want Luffy or anyone else to see, didn't want them to call me a coward" Ace said shamefully._

"_Now Ace there is NOTHING wrong with crying, I spent countless nights after my parents died, crying, and crying. I then cried even more when I was always shunned for something that was never my fault. I cried so much that I thought there would be no way I could cry again, but theres always something that can make you cry. The point is, don't be ashamed, you can't help what you feel, and with friends like us, we won't judge you" I finished._

"_Yeah...i guess your right" getting his old grin back on._

"_Thats my baka, now get outta here, I need to sleep!" I said, giving him a playful punch with my good arm._

"_Have some good beauty sleep princess" he said slyly, getting up and running out of the room before I could punch him. _

_I sighed and laid back on the pillow, closing my eyes and dreaming of my friends._

_*End of Flashback._

I pulled into the driveway of my estate parking my car and getting out. It hadn't changed, so that must mean that Vivi kept the crew under control while I was gone, good. I looked at my watch, it seemed as if the The Thanksgiving Dance was going to start in five minutes, all my friends were probably already there, waiting to get inside our school gym. I hadn't told a single one of them I was coming home today, so they probably all thought I was still at the hospital. I went upstairs to change into my dress clothes. I had decided on wearing a black dress shirt with a black vest over it, with a white tie, also with black dress pants and black slip ons. I know that Vivi was wearing a cute black dress, for I was the one who had bought it for her. What everyone else was wearing was a complete mystery to me. I grabbed my keys and jacket, heading out the door. I sped off and out of my estate, excited to dance with Vivi and have a good time with my Nakama.

I entered the gym, it was decorated in red,yellow,and brown streamers with thanksgiving themed drawings all over the walls. It was dark in the room, for all there were was strobe lights and disco balls. In the corner of the room I found my Nakama dancing, it was a slow song so they were all pre occupied, including Vivi, with another guy. I observed closer to se that this guy was forcing her to do it, with her not being comfortable with it at all. With all my nakama busy, I was the only one could save her, and with the rarely felt rage at the pit of my stomach, I strode over to my friends, fire in my eyes.

I stood in front of the unknowing two, his arms trailing to where they shouldn't have been. "You really should let her go" I said. He turned to me, his hands still on Vivi, "And Who- before he could finish his sentence I gave an angry growl, and heard a satisfying _clunk_ as my metal fist hit his head hard, knocking him unconscious. Vivi stood there in shock, still processing what just happened, when I gathered her into my arms. "I'll always protect you princess, don't you forget that" I told her, pulling her back in my arms and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you, my knight in black" she said softly, her head on my chest. We finished the song like that, and then went to go sit at one of the available tables. I had just taken my seat when I heard a collective "CHASE" and knew what was coming.

I was once again, pig piled onto the floor by none other by Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. "YAY your back, I thought you'd be in there for so much longer!" Chopper said happily, crying tears of joy like he always did. I gave him a small hug "Course Im back, nothing can keep me away from my nakama" I said, flashing a smile. Luffy saw my metal arm and gasped "YOU GOT A MEDAL ARM?! SO COOL!" He shouted, staring at it with awe. "I the brave Captain Usopp, now have a underling with both a medal arm and leg, be afraid!" he said proudly, giving me a wink. "Now sweetheart, I don't think Chase is your underling" Kaya said, taking his arm in both of hers. Usopp blushed "R-right" he replied.

They all looked pretty fancy, Luffy having a maroon dress shirt with a black tie, and of course his straw hat. Nami had a maroon dress to match. Sanji had his usual suit on, plus a red tie. Hancock had a black dress to match. Usopp had a interesting one on, it was a green plaid suit, with a green plaid bowler hat. Kaya had a green dress to match. Zoro had a complete black suit on, and with what seemed like a new piercings on his ear, three gold earrings that looked like drops of water. Robin had a black dress with a white scarf to match. Franky had a normal suit on, Cana seemed to have shown up, with a nice red dress to match Franky's. Wendy had also seemed to come, she had a blue dress on. Mira also came, she had a red dress to match Brooks suit. I grasped Zoro's arm in greeting, "Training tomorrow?" I asked with a grin, "Sure" he grinned back, we then unclasped arms. I put my medal hand on Sanji's shoulder "Looking good as always friend" I told him. "You too, fellow gentlemen" he winked, going back to kissing Hancock.

I greeted the three fairy tail girls that had came "Nice to see you all again" I told them. "Nice to see you too Chase-sama" Wendy said, she was adorable so I couldn't help but smile. "Nice to see ya" Cana greeted, turning back to talk to Franky. "Hello Chase" Mira greeted sweetly. "Yohoho! Chase-sama, good to see you" Brook said. "We performing tonight?" I asked Brook. "Actually yes, were up right now, lets go Yohoho!" Brook said, grabbing my arm and dragging me up to the stage where Zoro and Franky awaited with their instruments. I strapped on my guitar, Brook doing likewise. "Welcome to the Dance everyone, it's good to be back!" I said, people cheering. "Were gong to perform Can't keep my hands off you by simple plan" I told the crowd, stepping back from the mic to prepare myself.

_Franky starts the drumroll, and Brook starts the guitar riff._

_Me and Zorro: Ohx6_

_Me: Lets go!_

_I take part in the guitar riff._

_Me: My Fender strat sits all alone collecting dust in the corner_

_Brook and Zoro:Oh!x6_

_Me: I haven't called any of my friends I've been MIA since last December_

_Brook and Zoro: Oh!x6_

_Me and Brook: My blackberry's filled up with E-mail, My phone calls go straight through to voicemail._

_Me: Cause on the street or under the covers, we're stuck like two pieces of velcro,At the park in the back of my car, it don't matter what I do, no, I can't keep my hands off you!_

_Brook and Zorro" Can't keep my x2_

_Me: Can't keep my hands off you_

_Brook and Zoro: Can't keep my x2_

_Franky: There's fungus growin in the ice box, all I got left are fruit roll ups_

_Me, Zoro and Brook: Oh! x6_

_Franky: My clothes are six months old, but I don't care no no no I don't notice_

_Me,Zoro and Brook: Oh! x6_

_Franky: My Bills pile's so high it is shocking, the Repo man just keeps on knocking._

_Me: Cause on the street or under the covers, we're stuck like two pieces of velcro,At the park in the back of my car, it don't matter what I do, no, I can't keep my hands off you!_

_Brook and Zoro: Can't keep my x2_

_Me: Can't keep my hands off you_

_Brook and Zoro: Cant keep my x2_

_Me: Can't keep my hands of you!_

_Franky's drum solo starts_

_Me: Sorry to all my friends and to anyone I offend, _

_Me and Brook: But I can't help it, No, I can't help it_

_Zoro: Oh! x3_

_Zoro and Franky: Can't keep my x2_

_Me and Brook: Can't keep my hands off_

_Zoro and Franky: Can't keep my x2_

_Me and Brook: I can't keep my hands off_

_Zoro and Franky: Can't keep my x2_

_Me and Brook: I can't keep my hands off_

_Zoro and Brook: Can't keep my x2_

_Me: Cause on the street or under the covers, we're stuck like two pieces of velcro_

_Zoro and Brook: Stuck like two pieces of velcro_

_Me: At the part in the back of my car, it don't matter what I do, no, I can't keep my hands off you!_

_Zoro and Brook: Can't keep my x2_

_Me: Can't keep my hands off you!_

_Zoro and Brook Can't keep my x2_

_Me: Can't keep my hands off you!_

_Zoro and Brook: Can't keep my x2_

_Me: Can't keep my hands off you, you_

_Me,Brook,Zoro,and Franky: Can't keep my hands off you!_

I strummed the last chord, a grin on my face. There were cheers and whistles as we got off stage to get back to our friends and fiance's. I clapped my bandmates on the back, "Good job as usual" I winked at them. "Yeah" Zoro said simply, never really one for receiving compliments. "You were _superrrrr_ too Chase, we'll have some cola later" he said with a grin. "Yohoho thank you Chase-sama!" Brook said. The DJ had since gotten back on the stage, playing a racy song and headbanging to it. Me and Vivi wern't for racy songs, so we just sat at our table, her in my lap and her head nuzzled in the crook of my neck. "Im glad your back" She said softly "It was lonely at the house, and kinda cold without you sleeping with me" she smiled. I chuckled, "Yeah, tonight I'll snuggle extra close" I winked at her, giving her a kiss and looking up at our friends.

Everyone was dancing, Nami and Luffy were actually doing pretty well considering Luffy's lack of dancing ability. Robin and Zoro were like dancing with the stars over there, they were just having a field day with that. I wasn't surprised considering Zoro is a warrior with amazing balance and such, and Robin's just Robin. Chopper and Wendy were dancing, both looking quite embarrassed but doing well none the less. Mira and Brook danced together, they looked quite good actually, I doube Mira would want him as her boyfriend, but hey, you never know. Franky and Cana were also doing pretty well, considering Cana looked a bit dazed(probably drunk). Usopp and Kaya also appeared to be having a good time. Of course Sanji and Hancock were kissing, but we both knew that they were still good dancers. "Would you like to dance?" I asked her. "Sure!" she said, stepping off my lap, taking my hand and leading me to the floor. "Far away" by Nickelback came on, I wrapped my arms around her waist, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"Chase...I feel like Im not good enough for you. No matter what I do I can't seem to protect you from bad things. I don't want to protect you from all the bad things, but I still want to help!" she said, her voice getting shaky. "Honey, you are every bit good for me as I am for you. You do help me from bad things, like sadness and loneliness. Without you I would be sad and lonely, but since I have you I don't feel those things. You do in fact deserve me, and I don't know where I'd be without you!" I told her. Her face lit up immidiately, she stood on her tippy toes and gave me a kiss, "I love you". "I love you too" I replied, as the song finished and we made our way back to our table. The dance went on like that for another two hours but it was then time to go.

My friends and I were making our way out to the parking lot when the guy from earlier and three other guys blocked our path. "Hey pal she's my girl, back off" he said directly at me. This was the kid I had knocked out earlier, but I couldn't really tell who he was under the strobe lights and lighting and such. He had red hair and freckles, and looked muscular. He also had pure black eyes, that looked like they were staring into your soul.

"You must be new here. My name's Chase Carver, and Im actually her boyfriend. "Liar!" he bellowed, charging at me. He was then punched in the head again, but by Luffy this time. "Your the liar you freckle faces red head" Luffy said, looking angry. "Is that all you've got?" he asked, charging at Luffy this time. Me,Zoro,and Sanji looked at eachother at the same time and gave quick nods, picking an opponent out of the three underlings that appeared to follow the red haired kid. I took on a kid with long blond hair,his bangs covering his eyes so it appeared he couldn't see.

He lunged at me, with a surprising amount of speed. He was going for a jab to my windpipe, but I swatted his hand away with my medal one, and giving him a good punch in the gut with my good arm. He jumped back, but was still caught by the punch. We faced eachother, each in a fighting stance, though the blond haired kid seemed to be breathing hard, for I had knocked the wind out of him. He lunged at me again, going for an all out punch to the face. I stepped slightly to my right, catching his outstretched arm with my medal one, pulling him forward so that the fist of my good arm crashed into his face. He crumpled to the ground, my friends foes falling to the ground shortly after.

"Don't you ever mess with my friends again!" Luffy yelled at the red haired kid, turning and walking back to us. "That'll teach him eh?" I said with a smile. "If it doesn't then I'l do it again" Luffy said seriously. "That I have no doubt of...my captain" I said, giving him a wink. "What are we like a pirate crew now?" Zoro joked. "Hmmmmmmm...I like the sound of that...WE ARE NOW THE STRAWHAT PIRATES" Luffy shouted, putting his hand in the middle of our little friend circle that we made. Despite his joking, Zoro was the first to put his hand on Luffy's, giving a rarely seen smile. Then Usopp and Kaya put theirs hand on Zoro's giving a grin. Sanji and Hancock put their hands down together, smiles on their faces. Nami put her hand on top of Hancocks, giving Luffy a kiss on the cheek. Chopper stepped in the middle and put his hoof under Luffy's since he was too short to reach otherwise. Vivi put her hand on, a happy smile on her face. Robin was next, giving a giggle. Franky put his large hand on top of Robin's giving a large grin. Brook put his hand on top of Franky's, giving a "Yohoho!". I smiled at everyone, putting my medal hand on top of everyone else's, we then lifted our hands all at once and shouted "STRAW HATS" to the heavens above, where I was sure my parents were watching with smiles on their faces.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating as quick as I usually do, trying to find inspiration;p. Anyways I think you guys saw that I took a different directin with the song lyrics, though next time Im probably just going to post the lyrics, unless you liked it of course. Don't worry, I mnot going to pair Brook up with Mira, I just couldn't see that. Same thing with Wendy and Chopper. Though Cana and Franky will be paired up. I dunno how long the next chapter is going to be, so I apologize if it's short. Cheers!


	11. Chapter 11: A Concert at Fairy Tail

I had awoken next morning to a text from Lucy, reading "_Come over to our school today to perform a concert, I already excused you from your classes". _I texted back _Sure, I'll text the guys and get ready, we'll be there around 8. _ I woke Vivi up and explained the situation, her planting a big kiss on my lips and wishing me good luck. I got dressed in complete white, a white t-shirt, white jeans, and white slip ons. I also had a white beanie on. I slipped my necklaces over my head and onto my neck, the cool steel against me partially revealed chest calmed me.

I texted the guys and told them I'd pick them up. I jogged down the stairs with my jacket and aviator sunglasses on, bumping into Vivi who was on the way down. She was going to fall put I caught her and wrapped her in a hug. "I love you" I whispered in her ear. "I love you too" she whispered, pulling back and planting a sweet, soft, kiss on my lips. I loaded all the amps and guitars into the car and set off to pick up Brook, Zoro, and Franky.

We arrived in front of the school thirty minutes later, it was a nice school, built of what appeared to be white granite. There was a garden in the center of the campus, a beautiful one at that. The entrance had a blue, green, and orange flag on it, with the fairy tail symbol on it. It also had "Fairy Tail" in gold letters. It was a very nice play, and carried our stuff into the school, bringing it to the gymnasium like Lucy asked, where thr Fairy Tail students were already waiting it appeared. I grinned when I saw my friends from the school, getting assorted waves and nods from the group. The principal was an old short man, with a white beard and white hair. "Im president Makarov, it's a pleasure" he said, holding out his hand. I shook it with my medal one, "A pleasure to meet you sir, my names Chase Carver" I relied, giving a grin. "I've heard alot about you from some of my students, may I ask how you have medal limbs?" Makerov asked, appearing fascinated by them. "After the performance sir, it's quite a long story" I said, giving a wink and stepping aside, letting the principal get up on the stage so he could speak into the mic.

"Hello my wonderful students, I decided that because you've been such great students I would throw you a concert!" Makerov said, the crowd cheering. Makerov presented the mic to me and I took it. "Hello Fairy Tail High students, it's nice to be here. Im Chase, I will be singing and playing lead guitar. The one with the afro is Brook, he's one of our lead vocals and our lead guitar. The guy with green hair is Zoro, he's our bassist and Back up vocals. The one with the sunglasses is Franky, and he is our Drums. This first song is "My Direction" by Sum 41". It was a good song, and got people moving and in a more comfortable mood with us. "Thanks you guys. This next one im going to need a volunteer...*everyone raised their hands...that knows how to play guitar" I said into the mic, hearing a groan from alot of them. I saw Gajeel with his hand raised so I decided to pick him. He came up on stage, a blush dusting his cheeks. "Do you know how to play "Wonderwall" by Oasis?" I asked him. "Yeah" he replied in his rough voice. "I also need a volunteer for the tamborine" I said into the mic. I saw Levy raise her hand and chose her, knowing that her and Gajeel were probably together. She skipped happily up to the stage. "Hit it at every four beats okay?" I told her, she gave an excited nod and sat on the stool provided for her. "This is an acoustic cover of Wonderwall by Oasis" I said into the mic, sitting down on the piano seat and began playing:

**Today is gonna be the day**

**That they're gonna throw it back to you**

**By now you should've somehow**

**Realized what you gotta do**

**I don't believe that anybody**

**Feels the way I do about you now**

**Backbeat the word was on the street**

**That the fire in your heart is out**

**I'm sure you've heard it all before**

**But you never really had a doubt**

**I don't believe that anybody feels**

**The way I do about you now**

**And all the roads we have to walk are winding**

**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**

**There are many things that I would**

**Like to say to you**

**But I don't know how**

**Because maybe**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**And after all**

**You're my wonderwall**

**Today was gonna be the day**

**But they'll never throw it back to you**

**By now you should've somehow**

**Realized what you're not to do**

**I don't believe that anybody**

**Feels the way I do**

**About you now**

**And all the roads that lead you there were winding**

**And all the lights that light the way are blinding**

**There are many things that I would like to say to you**

**But I don't know how**

**I said maybe**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**And after all**

**You're my wonderwall**

**I said maybe**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**And after all**

**You're my wonderwall**

**Said maybe**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

After we finished the song there was lots of cheering and clapping. Gajeel and Levy got off the stage holding hands, I was impressed with their performance. We played "Follow me" by Uncle Kracker, and "I miss you" by Blink 182, before I decided to do a rock song. "This next one is called "Bully" by Shinedown" I said.

**[Intro]**

**Hey!**

**Hey!**

**Hey!**

**[Verse 1]**

**It's 8 A.M.**

**This hell I'm in**

**Seems I've crossed the line again**

**For being nothing more than who I am**

**So break my bones**

**And throw your stones**

**We all know that life ain't fair**

**But there is more of us**

**We're everywhere**

**[Pre-Chorus]**

**We don't have to take this**

**Back against the wall**

**We don't have to take this**

**We can end it all**

**[Chorus]**

**All you'll ever be**

**Is a faded memory of a bully**

**Make another joke**

**While they hang another rope**

**So lonely**

**Push him to the dirt**

'**Til the words don't hurt**

**Can you hear me?**

**No ones gonna cry**

**On the very day you die**

**You're a bully**

**Hey!**

**Hey!**

**[Verse 2]**

**Think it through**

**You can't undo**

**Whenever I see black and blue**

**I feel the past**

**I share the bruise**

**With everyone**

**Who's come and gone**

**My head is clear**

**My voice is strong**

**Now I'm right here to right the wrong**

**[Pre-Chorus]**

**We don't have to take this**

**Back against the wall**

**We don't have to take this**

**We can end it all**

**[Chorus]**

**All you'll ever be**

**Is a faded memory of a bully**

**Make another joke**

**While they hang another rope**

**So lonely**

**Push him to the dirt**

'**Til the words don't hurt**

**Can you hear me?**

**No ones gonna cry**

**On the very day you die**

**You're a bully**

**[Solo]**

**[Bridge]**

**It's 8 A.M.!**

**The Hell I'm in!**

**Your voice is strong!**

**Now right the wrong!**

**[Chorus]**

**All you'll ever be**

**Is a faded memory of a bully.**

**Make another joke**

**While they hang another rope**

**So lonely.**

**Push him to the dirt**

'**Til the words don't hurt**

**Can you hear me?**

**No ones gonna cry**

**On the very day you die**

**You're a bully**

**[Repeat Chorus]**

**Hey!**

The song may have been a dark song, but the crowd still seemed to enjoy it. The last song the band and I played was "Bullet" by Hollywood undead. It was a song about suicide, but it was so upbeat that it was nearly impossible to be sad while listening to it. We played with an acoustic, me doing the rapping parts and both my and Brook doing the singing parts. We ended the song, the crowd going wild, cheers and whistles, even heard a couple "I LOVE YOU *insert bandmates name here". I told the guys to take my car home, and that I would get a cab. They said they would take care of the equipment. I did after all promise Makerov that I would tell him about my augmented limbs. Me and the band parted ways at the lobby, telling them they'd see me at my house tonight, and made their way outside.

I found my way into the office, to see Natsu, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Gajeel, Mira, Levy, Lissana, Elfman, and Cana in the office too. "Greetings Chase, please sit down. Would you like some tea?" he asked in a friendly way. "Yes please. Why are you guys here?" I asked the group. "Well we decided we'd find out the mystery of your limbs too because we're your friends now!" Natsu said with a grin on his face, it reminded me of Luffy. "Theres no harm in that then" I said with a smile, and nodded my appreciation as Makerov handed me the tea. I sighed, and told them the stories of both my arm and leg.

They either looked shocked or remorseful. Erza walked over and shoved my head on her chest, "Im sorry you had to suffer such a fate" she said softly, letting go of my head. I blushed slightly, "Thank you" I told her. "Whats it like, fighting with metal arms and legs?" Natsu asked excitedly. "Well it's actually quite fun, considering you have an advantage with bulletproof limbs" I winked, Natsu's eyes lit up in awe. "Do they hurt when they get cold?" Gray asked, curious. "Well more or less my stubs hurt" I laughed, I couldn't help it. Everyone else laughed too, even the principle.

"Do you ever hate the people that did it to you?" Lucy asked. "No, they had a reason for doing it, and for that I can't hate them. Even if they did it just for fun, I wouldn't hate them. It was simply the person they were and they couldn't help that" I said. "Juvia-sama feels like you have no hate in you at all" Juvia said. "Only when it comes to people harming my friends or Vivi" I said with a smile. After talking more, I decided to take my leave so I could spend some alone time with Vivi before the crew managed to make it to my house. "Im afraid I must leave you all, I want to be able to spend some time with Vivi" I told them, turning to take my leave.

"Let me drive you home, it's the least I can do" Lucy said with a charming smile. I shook the principals hand before leaving. "Thank you for letting me play here sir, you have a wonderful school, full of wonderful people" I said. "Please feel free to come again, you have a wonderful voice" he winked. "I will let you ride me home as long as you have no objections" I said, turning to face Lucy. "Great! Lets get going" She said, walking out of the room. "Bye everyone!" I said as I departed from my friends, walking fast to catch up with Lucy.

Lucy had a beat up ford focus. "Not much I know, but it does it's job" Lucy said with a sheepish smile. "I don't judge" I smiled as I thought of Ace's car. We got in the car. It had a black interior, with things strewn all around, fast food bags, papers, bottles, etc. "This stuff is mainly Natsu" she said with an exasperated sigh. "I live in an apartment that has 1,100 rent per month, I barely manage to pay it off, but I still like the way it is, I like paying for my own stuff and having my own job" She said as she started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. "What do you do for work?" I asked her, curious. "Well Im a waitress at the Ruby Tuesday downtown" she said. "You manage to get enough money to pay rent just from that?" I asked. "Long nights" she said simply with a tired smile. "Just know that Im here to help, and if you ever can't pay your rent, theres plenty of room in my house" I said with a smile. "Thanks Chase, I love how you barely know me and your offering that" she said. "Hospitality is one of my strong suits" I said.

We passed my school, I looked down at my watch, school didn't end for another hour. "Thank you for coming Chase, I think our school really got a kick out of you guys coming" Lucy said as we pulled up to my house. "No problem, text me if you need anything okay?" I told her, getting out of the car and waving to her as she drove away. My phone suddenly vibrated, I read the text _Nami: Chase...I need you to pick me and my sister up._

_Me: Why? Whats wrong?_

_Nami: My House...My house is gone...so is my mom_

_Me: On my way_

A/N: Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed that. It was just alittle chapter to introduce Nami's issue and learn alittle bit more about Lucy. The next will be longer hopefully! As always, Cheers! ;D


End file.
